


Fearful Change

by TheReliefShadow



Category: Multiple fandoms - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), F/F, F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Kirishima Eijirou, Female Todoroki Shouto, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReliefShadow/pseuds/TheReliefShadow
Summary: It was just like any other day. Too bad someone had other plans for me...
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Awata Kaoruko | Bubble Girl/Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kamiji Moe | Burnin/Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Izuku, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Kodai Yui/Midoriya Izuku, Komori Kinoko/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Harem, Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku/Shiozaki Ibara, Midoriya Izuku/Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll, Midoriya Izuku/Sousaki Shino | Mandalay, Midoriya Izuku/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Tokage Setsuna, Midoriya Izuku/Tsuchikawa Ryuuko | Pixie-bob, Midoriya Izuku/Tsunotori Pony, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku/Yanagi Reiko, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, midoriya izuku/other fandoms women
Comments: 41
Kudos: 324





	1. It was just like any other day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could change hurt so much?

**(A/N): This idea came to me last night, and I wanted to write it. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_-Musutafu,_** ** _UA High School-_ **

It was on the day of the UA Sports Festival that everything changed. Now, the change was subjective really as it didn't affect these so-called _'Heroes,'_ that the world has dubbed them as but it was significant enough to change one person for now. The reason for this change was casually sitting on top of the dome for the sports festival. A man dressed in brown Buddhist robes, he was bald with unknown archaic symbols plastered all over his head, though two stick out one being on his forehead and the other behind his head.

Unknown as to what they mean, the man watched as the festival continued, bored if his expression was anything to go by. He looked over all the _'Heroes'_ with contempt in his eyes, in reality, they shouldn't have been called that considering they were paid for their actions alas in this universe that is what happened. His eye's flickered on over to the two new children who came up on stage, a green-haired boy and a half red and half white-haired girl. 

The boy was someone he had been watching over for years, the kid intrigued him if he was being honest...something hard to do if you took into account his age. An enigma so to speak, one that the man knew would elevate his boredom, how to go about it was the problem. Being alive for so long had its benefits after all, especially since he was an unknown in this universe...or well in all universes. A constant is what he was, something unique which was in itself frustrating. 

One of the only beings to be a constant in reality, in time itself though sadly he couldn't claim to be the first and only one but enough about that. He was here on a mission to help him pass the time, and the green-haired boy would help him, after all with his powers there were an uncountable amount of things he could do. Finishing that thought, the man continued watching the two kids fight, a bit aggravated at the actions of the girl. 

She didn't want to use the other half of her abilities, disregarding not only her potential but the safety of those who would rely on her. _'Oh my father abused me oh woe is me ah sorry I can't use my power because I'm wanna spite my father'_

Nonsense. Utter and complete nonsense. Sure, your father hurt you but you not using 'his' ability to spite him is idiotic. What was she gonna do if someone died because she didn't want to use her fire, complain? Make excuses for why someone's child was dead when her fire could have been used to melt whatever was holding him in place, then blame it on her father? She could have just not been a hero, that would have angered her father far more than her temper tantrum she was having.

Though it's not like her opponent was any better, bullied, self-confidence issues **(not sure why ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) )** , intelligent yet unable to figure out his fucking abilities, and to top it all off kid thought he could rush himself. Like is he seriously this stupid? You want to help people but every other second of the day your half-way breaking your body, causing yourself to deteriorate rapidly, and then does it all over again...this kid must have hit his head on a rock at some point or another. Guess the explosions did cause damage to his head.

Getting more annoyed as he watched the fight, the man began a short mediation exercise, he already knew what abilities he was going to give the boy, though it wasn't going to be pretty. If the kid thought he knew pain, he was gonna need a rain check, the boy had the quirk to handle it but it was going to hurt...a lot. Especially the first couple he was going to unlock right away after he was done with him, a sickening grin appeared on the man's face as the girl finally used her fire, oh he was going to enjoy breaking the kid in front of her.

After all, what better way to say she was powerless than making her witness it with her own eyes, some feet away from the kid. Slowly the man stood up, and then walked off the dome, falling to the stage.

**-o-**

Nezu was grinning, a man had just appeared on the stage, during one of the most important fights for his students. While annoyed that someone dared to attack when UA was at it's most powerful considering all the heroes that were here, he had concluded that the man wasn't that bright if he was going to attack now. He looked over at Eraser, the man in question looking at the bear...mouse...rat thing as if looking for a signal. 

He gave it as he moved his paw to press on the red button next to him, a smile on his face, hoping to show the world that UA was not to be trifled with. That all lasted for 5 seconds before he couldn't move his body, he was physically straining to push the button but nothing was working, he couldn't move. It was here that a feeling of dread came over him as the man finally landed, and turned his head towards the camera, a sickening smile plastered onto his face.

Now Nezu knew...he knew that the man was taunting him, making the creature narrow its eyes at the man who turned around to look at the boy in question Midoriya Izuku.

Aizawa wasn't doing any better, while the man may not show it, he cared for all of his students, even the problem child who at this moment locked eyes with the man in monk clothing. He also couldn't move which angered the man, his quirk activating, hoping for some semblance to appear and allow him to move yet there was none. Oh sure he could move his head but his body just sat in the chair. Looking over to Present Mic, he could see the sweat dripping down his body as he too couldn't move.

"E-eraser..." he said quietly.

"I know..." he responded, frustrated.

**-o-**

Inko didn't know what to do. Her baby was fighting a girl that was seemed super strong and was somehow winning. She just sat there crying tears of joy as Mitsuki laughed at her, Masaru in the kitchen making lunch. Her tears however left when she saw the man appear on the stage. Mitsuki as well stopped her laughter, while her husband came back to the living room.

She watched in abrupt shock as the man cracked his shoulders and did some light stretches for about a minute. Turning towards her best friend she could see that the woman was extremely worried, "Mitsuki..." Inko sobbed as she did so.

Mitsuki just looked at her in worry, before turning back to the screen, as the camera zoomed in on the man's face. She could see that something was about to happen and she was not going to like it.

**-o-**

"Sensei, I thought you said we shouldn't attack the festival." Tomura drawled out angrily. 

"I know, the hero presence would be too great to do so. Though it looks like someone didn't get the memo." All for One said, anger emitting off of him. His son was fighting which was why he was angry, this man was an unknown and for him to just appear like that meant one thing only, that either he was strong or very dumb. Regardless however he was angry and very uncomfortable, seeing as how the man chose this moment to appear. 

Either he was after the Todoroki or he was an enemy from long before and was here to attack his son for his crimes. All for One clenched his fists, as the machine next to him began beeping, signaling to him that he needed to calm down.

"Kurogiri, get whatever information we can on this person. Information is key, to find out what we need." AFO stated. 

"Yes sir." was what came from a man in purple smoke. AFO eyes stared piercingly as the man began speaking, already knowing something was about to happen, something that would make him rage.

**-o-**

Back where the man landed, Izuku was nervous, his eyes darting everywhere as the man did some light stretching. He saw that Shoko was just as confused as he was, though that only lasted till she could him staring, as she stood tall the next second.

Izuku looked up to where Midnight should have been only for his eyes to widen as the veins on her head were visible, she was shaking from what he could see and seemed to be visibly staring against her costume. It here that he knew something was wrong as the man was staring right at him, he began sweating profusely, seeing as how the man's eyes were trained on him.

He saw the man snap his hands as a wall appeared behind him. His lips parted about to ask the man a question but were beaten to it as Shoko demanded to know what he was doing here. "Who are you!? Don't you know where you are?"

"Of course I know child but it matters not as I've come bearing gifts for one person only," he said before moving his eyes back to Izuku who was sweating even more now.

"I-I don't know you, sir..." Izuku nervously said as the man smiled. 

"You don't need to know me right now as you will in due time, for now however what you need to know is that I want to spar right now. It'll allow me to know what I need to gift to you first though I already have an idea." he sounded out.

Izuku's brows furrowed, "Ummm...why couldn't you have just watched the-," he said before being kicked hard in the chest, flying to the concrete wall cracking it. Izuku began coughing heavily as spit and saliva came out of his mouth as he fell to his knees. 

Shoko reacted quickly trying to encase him in ice but it stopped short of her target as her body wouldn't move. She tried to flex her ability, straining so much that her nose began to bleed a bit. The man then turned towards her, "I'd stop that if I were you, no need to burst a blood vessel over something so trivial," before walking back to Izuku. Her's eyes darkened as she glared at his retreating form. It wasn't until a second later that a primal sense of helplessness encompassed her, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Now then Izuku, let's continue," he said. As Izuku looked up at him, grinding his teeth together to help mask the pain he was in. Hurriedly he propped himself up and began to charge One for All into his fingers before flicking at the wannabe monk. The resounding blast destroying much of the ground as he did so, grimacing just a little bit feeling his broken fingers biting at him. 

As the smoke cleared Izuku stared agape at the man who hadn't been moved from his position. He had a bored look on his face, sighing for about a second and then disappearing. Thinking quickly Izuku began searching for him,

**Nyoom**

Only to be too late as he appeared in front of him, his eyes widening as he punched at the man, who caught it and proceeded to break his fingers. A sickening crunch resounded throughout the entire stadium as Izuku's scream of pain enveloped it. The bone of his fingers being visible, as the man began his brutal assault on Izuku, proceeding to kick at Izuku's kneecap shattering it, causing his leg to move outward. His scream dying as he fell, the man laid into the boy, delivering a heavy knee kick to his head causing it to bounce against the concrete wall.

He then threw a right hook to the boy's head making him hit the wall once again, before grabbing him and lifting him, continuing his assault he kicked into Izuku's chest, another crack resounding across the stadium as Izuku's chest caved in. A dull sound of pain echoing from his throat, as the man carried on his attack, throwing a right hook and a straight punch at his head before finally grabbing his head and slamming it into the wall.

Stopping his assault, Izuku's body fell forward, slowly bleeding out, the boy whimpering and crying. Tears cascading down his bloodied face, as the man picked him up by his shirt and dragged him. 

**-o-**

Aizawa was pissed...no he was enraged and he wasn't the only one. Nezu, All for One, All Might, and all other heroes watched as the man beat Izuku to death. Even heroes from countries far into the distance couldn't contain themselves, with many taking their rage out on villains that didn't have any idea as to what was going on. Inko just cried herself to sleep, Mitsuki and Masaru holding her as they watched Izuku be brutally harmed.

The boy that wanted to help save people, the one who wanted to do it with a smile on his face, now almost giving up. Izuku's classmates watched in horror as they witnessed their shy classmate tango with death itself. Ochako couldn't help herself and burst into tears, while Katsumi just watched.

 _'Deku...'_ was all she could think of. None of them could move just like everyone else because if she could she'd run to him. This was what she had feared when she was young, and now she was reliving it all over again. 

Nezu was now at the edge of his seat, shaking, angry at his inability to do anything. Becoming even more frustrated as the man began to speak.

**-o-**

"These are your heroes in training?' the man announced, 'Pitiful. The best of the best, **_Go Beyond, Plus Ultra_** is UA's motto right~. _HA,_ what a load of shit." He laughed uproariously. He could feel the hate and contempt of many of the heroes, though sadly only a few cared about the boy. That made him mad, heroes they call themselves, yet they couldn't even be bothered by the injured boy, already writing him off as useless. Which was not true, the boy was tenacious, he'd give him that, something he loved when he fought people. None of these heroes could have handled what he just did to the boy, except possibly four people in the entire world.

Though he already knew about them, All Might, All for One, Miruko, and possibly Endeavor were the only ones that could, and seeing as the little cinnamon roll in his hands was about dead, the man knew he needed to act fast. Before proceeding with his act, he shook his head in contempt before looking at the boy and discretely made a small incision at his neck and began moving many of the abilities he wanted to kid to have, a delicate process sure since he had to create and integrate the abilities foundations in the boy's body but one that'll make no one the wiser. 

Finishing his task, he watched as the boy's body corrected itself a bit making sure not to leave any lasting scars, before lifting the boy making sure the camera could see him, and proceeded to pull out both of Izuku's eyes. The boy screaming as he did so, the gruesome action being broadcasted across the nation and anywhere else that was watching. Quickly he moved more abilities into them before he slammed Izuku down onto the floor, his eyes back in his sockets as he passed out.

**-o-**

All for One saw red. His body bulged in his chair as his anger took hold of him, the machine beside him beeping loudly before he destroyed it in a blind fury. The man stood up as the tubes connecting to his mask were ripped out of their sockets. The man's many quirks flaring into action as he moved to the door, smashing it so he could leave. He was stopped however by Dr. Garaki, his lead scientist on his pet projects.

"You're not healthy to be moving just yet...any further strain to yourself will just hurt you more." the doctor mentioned to him.

All for One glared menacingly at him, **"Oh...and you expect me to just leave my _son_ on that stage half dead?!" **the air moving rapidly as one of his quirks activated.

The doctor huffed, "No, the boy will be fine, with Recovery Girl there at most the boy will have some scars. His eyes on the other hand should be back inside his sockets. I believe the man intentionally did that to scare those watching, he surgically removed them and if you were a surgeon you'd be able to tell the boy will still have functioning sight.' the doctor's eyes narrowed, 'it looked as if he did that purposefully, so someone could catch it if they had the experience which almost no one does."

Izuku's father controlled his breathing, "So you're saying he'll be okay..." the man said in a whisper.

"Yes. The boy will be fine, just stay strong for him." All for One nodded as he went back to sit down, the doctor breathed out a sigh of relief as he fell to the ground, the conversation taking more out of him than he thought.

AFO put his hands together in contemplation, as his quirk began to go into overdrive at his helplessness. It was just like during the beginning of quirks when the woman he loved died as he watched the murderer defile her body. The death of his baby that was in her, the death of his parents, the death of his niece who was in school before it blew up. He relieved every single memory, as his quirk blazed with power, his healing quirks healing the damage that All Might had done, though the man didn't pay any attention to it.

Toshinori was not as lucky, he didn't have anyone to calm him down, his puffed-up appearance strained against whatever the man had set up. His eyes glowed dangerously, just like how it had all those years ago. He was having flashbacks, images, and emotions of how he had felt all those years ago when he decided to never be helpless again. It was just like Nana all those years ago, the rage he felt at his inability to help her, the rage that he used as fuel against the man who took her away, and now the rage had made a comeback. Years of bottled-up frustration rearing it's ugly head as he watched his successor get used like a ragdoll.

It was here that something inside of him changed, the former small flame of One For All blazed with the passion of a thousand suns. He could feel it as the quirk slowly mended his body from his previous injuries, the change happening as the man's rage consumed him.

The former monk smiled as he sensed the change in both men, now it'll be fun to stick around.

He then looked around, at everyone, and shook his head, many heroes realized that they could move and ran at him. All Might ran over to get to him, furious while Eraser and Midnight had jumped from their locations and ran to get Izuku, Eraser had his eyes trained on the man, his quirk working on overdrive before slowly the man began disappearing before any of the heroes got to him in time. The sound of someone laughing dissipating into the wind.

Everyone watched as the man disappeared, the audience in the stands, quiet. The heroes looked defeated as Eraser ran with Izuku in his arms, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

**_One Week Later_ **

About a week had passed since that faithful day and Izuku was still unconscious **(though not for long)**. Many of the students couldn't focus on their work with many of them reliving what had happened in their dreams. Because of the incident, internships had been suspended till further notice for many of the students even if they went to other schools. As well as the fact that dorms had been created for the students, making it mandatory to stay there so as to better 'protect' the next generation as the commission had put it. 

The hunt for the man had been ongoing but no one was getting any leads, a cold death trail was what it felt like too many of the heroes and police, one that they would never be able to solve it'd seem.

Recovery girl had indeed helped stabilize Izuku through many extensive procedures and he had come out on top, with much of the damage just being scarring, which shocked her and Inko. She wouldn't know about his eyesight until he woke up but with some basic tests, Izuku would hopefully still be able to see. Inko had been inconsolable throughout Izuku's procedure, wishing by some miracle that it was a dream.

Mitsuki and Masaru had taken a break from their work, making sure that Inko would eat as the woman had lost an extreme amount of weight during the week. Taking her to therapy sessions where she'd just break down, along with Mitsuki who under all her tough demeanor cried as well.

When Katsumi had gotten the okay to come home, she was pulled into a hug as her parents cried their hearts out. Everyone from schools across the globe had the same thing happen to them, and many relationships had gotten better because of it. 

Ochako had run to her parents the second she saw them, with many other students mimicking her behavior. Iida was hurt twice that day, first with his brother and then with Izuku, something which he had conveyed to Hound Dog who made it mandatory that all students seek therapy and counseling.

It was a little bit later in the day when Izuku stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes as the light seemed to blind him. He groaned as he rubbed them, before slowly sitting up on the bed his body aching. His head hurt so much, even more than what he thought was physically possible, which was compounded when he opened his eyes once more, the light hurting him even more. Slowly he opened them up as his expression changed, he blinked rapidly as if in disbelief. 

He watched as colors he could never even thought of, flickered in front of him, shocked. Looking down onto the blankets made him freeze as his sight zoomed in on the fabric. He looked at the tiny microscopic organisms squirm before his sight turned back to normal before something grabbed his attention, a baby's cry. He turned his head as his vision then blurred past the wall that blocked him from seeing the little one.

Then his head began to pound a bit, as he started to hear **everything.** The sounds that whales and dolphins make, the sound of someone talking hundreds of miles away, the formation of the earth as the tectonic plates shifted just a tiny bit. It was just too much...and then it wasn't. Izuku stood up from the bed, and walked to the window, and stared directly at the sun, and took a heavy breath of air as he felt the sun's rays wash over him.

Did he feel good? No. He felt **great.** He gazed into the mirror, seeing his reflection then turn into just the muscular system, then the skeletal system, then the cardiovascular system, he watched as he moved seeing everything move with him. Izuku for some odd reason didn't feel grossed out, instead, he felt...happy. Happy to understand, happy to learn, happy to...experience these odd sensations.

So he moved back to his bed and began to understand just what had happened to him. The beat down that had occurred was vivid in his mind yet it felt so far away, and though he knew the man could still do the same to him now he felt...he'd be able to dish out much of the same. It was intriguing to learn about just what had happened to him, even more so though when he started to float.

Here Izuku smiled as he floated in the air, a bit giddy as he did so. He could feel the airbrush against his skin, as he smiled like a kid in a candy store. A gasp gained his attention as he turned to the person in question. 

Inko looked at her son as he moved about in the air, tears swelling up as she watched him look at her and tilt his head cutely. "Hi mom!" her baby boy said as she collapsed onto the ground crying.

Izuku felt uncomfortable as he saw his mom cry, tears of his own beginning to spill out of his eyes as well. Slowly he floated to her and picked her up, as she looked at him through her tears. 

Seeing his face Inko pulled him into her chest, tears of joy now beginning to seep out, as she choked on her tears. "It okay," Izuku said as he brushed his mom's hair out of the way, letting her hug him for all he was worth. He didn't try to hug back as he felt weird at the moment but he knew that soon, he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For comparison look at the MK11 trailer fight scene. I used it as I wanted the heroes to get a glimpse of just what my OC was capable of.


	2. Learning about myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what abilities did the man give him.

**(A/N): Hello Hello.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Inko had finally calmed down a couple of minutes later, her tears ducts drying out from the excessive crying. Izuku wryly smiled at her, knowing that if this was any other time he'd probably be crying too. The only difference was that this time he was the object of her crying, which in this case made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Ummm....m-mom I'm okay now,' he placed his hand on his mother's shoulder, 'I'm okay now mom, see look at me. I'm fine." Izuku said while moving in the air showing he had complete mobility of himself.

Inko, by this point, had calmed down but was still worried about her baby boy. She didn't watch the entire fight he was in against that girl and couldn't even bring herself to watch the aftermath of their fight. Hearing his screams as the man brutally beat him caused her to faint, though she did wake up later bawling her eyes out. Images of Izuku's assault reoccurring in her head, Mitsuki was able to calm her down but would become upset right after her, making Masaru the only one capable of coherent thought.

The man was her saving grace, he was able to drive to the hospital where they took him, ward off the media attention and cold comments that were made about his mother, without getting angry. Either that or he was hiding it easily, but instead, the man helped complete the paperwork, protected Izuku, and made sure that boy was fine. As of this moment, Masaru was resting but Inko knew she owed that man a debt, one that All for One who watched from the sidelines would repay.

Finally, Inko began to breathe easily and was calm enough to look at Izuku, taking notice of his current predicament. An invisible floating question mark appeared over her head as she asked, "I-izuku, w-when were you able to float?"

He looked at her in confusion for about a second as the realization hit him, "OH, hehe. Um...' he shifted around nervously as he mumbled the answer to her question.

"Izuku your mumbling." his mother told him as he blushed heavily. 

She sighed, "Izuku, we could come back to this at another time, but um you've been out for a week already."

Izuku looked at her slack-jawed as he screamed internally, thinking about all the missing work he was going to need to catch up on. His flying becoming erratic as he fell back onto the bed.

Inko smiled softly seeing that Izuku was being relatively normal and had not shown any signs of PTSD or any other form of trauma due to his attack. "Well if your feeling fine, you could go back to school in a couple of days, just so that the doctors could run some tests and make sure you're fine."

Her son was now rapidly nodding his head, his expression neutral though he seemed anxious. She sighed one more time, already knowing it was going to be hard explaining what had happened throughout his coma.

***Flashback***

A meeting had been called about 4 days after the U.A. sports festival had been broadcasted live. Heroes from all over Japan had appeared for the meeting, even some of the more elusive underground heroes, though there were also some other individuals that those present had a hard time standing.

 **Vigilantes.** People who took the law into their own hands, which if we were being honest is perfectly fine. They did the work that heroes who were too 'busy' to do and completed it with flying colors. That serial killer who killed 10 people, dead, that extremist that blew himself up killing 36 people, dead. These people did the dirty work just like underground heroes but instead, they just didn't get paid. Instead, they do it not out of guilt, not out of rage, but because someone _had_ to get their hands dirty, and right now the man who appeared at the festival was someone they knew needed to be taken out...not that they'd be able to mind you.

Though backtracking, this was something everyone in the room agreed on, the man needed to either be arrested or killed. With that in mind, those present had some idea of who'd they'd take them out, just not how. 

A small animal figure walked in the room with all those present, All Might trailing behind the rat...bear....mouse thing. Soon they sat down with the rest of them, Nezu's eyes peering at all those present, planning, strategizing how they would attack the issue they were presented with. 

All Might on the other hand had no idea why he hadn't changed back to his smaller form. Something that he was going to check himself though only after Izuku got out of the hospital, it was a blessing if he was being honest but it was alarming. Nevertheless, the massive man that Izuku took after, threw that thought on the back burner...see this is why heroes die so young. 

"I see that everyone is here." An elderly looking woman with greyish white shoulder-length hair that was slicked back said. She was the President of the Hero Public Safety Commission, a top figure who at this moment was a bit sweaty, noticing Nezu's accusing eyes trained on her. Now nothing could scare this woman but...Nezu **is** scary...for them anyway.

"Then let's begin the meeting. Nezu did you find any information about the man?" she asked.

"I have not. The man is elusive in covering his tracks, all leads have led to a dead-end or to someone who was not him at all." Many heroes nodded at that fact.

"Instead, I have reason to believe this man is not from around here, possibly someone who had decided to come here from another country I'd presume." he sighed exasperatedly.

Many of the heroes' faces darkened at this notion, a bit peeved if that were the case, as that would mean he could be possibly anywhere doing the same thing to others. Eraserhead was the one who spoke up, "Then what should we do? Contact other hero agencies and let them know they could have a super-villain on their hands." 

The president frowned for a second thinking about all the consequences that could bring. Nezu, on the other hand, nodded "Correct but we should be discreet about it, only the top 10 of each country should know about the possible ramifications of that conclusion. I also propose we begin building dorms for the children of each hero school to alleviate fears. At this moment we need to prepare for someone dangerous...' he asserted, letting his idea set in before continuing, 'Not to mention the fact he stopped all of us from moving."

Everyone looked shocked as that, looking to All Might and Endeavor as both heroes nodded as well as the rest of the heroes who were there. Hearing that the president spoke again, "Are...are you telling us that that villain not only held everyone hostage in that stadium but was even about to make All Might freeze in place."

The number 1 hero nodded once again, "That he did. I was able to move but only after he was done. I strained myself greatly trying to move but it felt as if he had the place locked down. He wasn't even sweating from exhaustion." the man darkly claimed. 

Now knowing this information almost all the heroes agreed that it would be best to go along with Nezu's idea, realizing that if the villain could lock down an area of space then the person they were dealing with was something none of them have been trained for. Madame president grumbled seeing that nothing was wrong with it, agreed which concluded the meeting on that topic before they all began to hash out the specifics.

***Flashback end***

Learning about what had happened after his coma, Izuku instantly disagreed. The man was far more dangerous than what the heroes thought about him, and he was right. Locking down space was not his only ability but was something he had trained in for years and if the man wanted to then he could have locked down the whole of Japan or even the world. He was in all sense and purposes a monster none of them had ever fought against, someone none would dare to try their hand against. Not bad for a monk, someone who previously dedicated his life to peace.

But he relented, allowing for the doctor to finish checking upon him, though for some reason they could not penetrate his skin which frustrated the man. Izuku wasn't going to help him either, even if he would have done so a week ago. Something was telling him not to, which if he was being honest he agreed with. Inko had told the doctor about what Izuku was doing when she entered the room, though the man just brushed it off as something that was related to her quirk finally activating inside him. It angered her to be disregarded so blatantly but Izuku signaled for her to let it go, confusing the Midoriya Matriarch.

Though she acceded in doing so a second later not without giving him a look that made him shiver. Leaving the hospital felt great, he thought, entering the taxi with his mother. He promptly began ignoring her in favor of listening in on the whales, a smile gracing his face as he listened in. Inko looked to him at times seeing him lost in thought but seeing his smile brought her some form of happiness.

As Izuku listened to the animals, he picked up a sound out from an alleyway. Crying is what he heard, as he abruptly narrowed his eyes, causing the air in the car to feel icy, more pressure coming over those in the vehicle. Inko looked frightened for a moment before steeling herself as she asked for the driver to stop and let them out. 

Paying him what they owed, she looked back at Izuku only to see him walking towards the dark alleyway. She tried calling out to him but was met with silence, so she followed him, and fear following soon after. The same man that had tortured Izuku was with a little girl with bluish-white hair and a horn on her head, Izuku's mother was about to shout before she met his eyes stilling in place. Her body then began to move closer to him as Izuku just looked at the girl next to him, her big wide eyes staring up at him sniffling. 

He smiled at her as she hid behind the man, who grimaced a bit before sighing "Hello Inko, Izuku. I'm afraid this meeting is going to be brief but this little one is Eri. A tortured little girl who was used in some asshole's sick twisted experiments. Though guessing from your expression boy you could see the damage." Izuku peered over at Eri as the girl shivered, a chill running down her spine, slowly Izuku got angry noticing the strain she had on her body. His body finally taking advantage of his newfound abilities as he began to grow from his previous height, slowly turning to around 193.5 cm (6'34 ft) very tall compared to his previous stature.

Inko jolted seeing Izuku grow, scared because the man seemed to know something about what was happening to him. "Anyways just to make things short Izuku, you have been given something that people would love to get their hands on, but as of right now you are the only one that has it. I have given you gifts and yes multiple gifts, many of them are just waiting to be unlocked though as of right now you have 5 that have been awakened. The one you are demonstrating right now is one of those five,' the man divulged, as a futuristic notebook materialized in his hand, 'this notebook will list what abilities you have and what they could do, though they'll only unlock once actually gain them. They are unique and they will serve you well." he finished off with a grin.

"Now then Eri, these two are going to be your family now, and don't worry about anyone coming for you. All people who hurt had their memories wiped so for now you are as safe as can be.' Snapping his fingers, what looked like documents appeared in his hand before he looked at Inko and placed them in her hand, 'These documents have also appeared in the Japanese database as well as around 100,000,000 yen (963,187 USD) that has been deposited into your account. You can make up your own story for how you met this little one as it'll be your problem now."

Eri looked like she was about to speak before Izuku came up to her, she looked frightened as he came closer, though that only lasted till he placed his hand on her head, rubbing it. Slowly tears began to fall from her face and she moved to grab a hold of him, finally realizing what the man had been talking about when he said a green-haired boy would be taking her away from all the pain. Soon she was fast asleep in Izuku's arms, picking her up in his arms, as the man in question snapped his fingers once again, healing Eri and changing both of their clothes. "Information about her quirk is also in that notebook so be careful, it'll take a long time to kill you but for other people not so much. But I hope you'll take care of her," he said with a grin.

Izuku narrowed his eyes at him, "Can you let my mother go now then, I highly doubt you were here to do something drastic anyway." Another snap of his fingers and Inko was able to move again, fear still creeping around her stomach as the feeling of his control left her. 

Midoriya questioned the man once more, "What are you doing here anyway and what do I call you?"

The monk grinned once more, "Something you'll learn in do time, just be patient. As for a name, well you can call me by my moniker..."

"Which is?"

A sickening smile now being presented to him, **"Lawless."** The air turned chilly as much of the ground around them began cracking, as it seemed as if the very space around them broke into pieces. **"A name I was given when I cast away the laws that chain us, not an easy feat mind you but for true freedom and peace it is what I chose."**

"Even if you have forsaken everyone else?"

 **"HAHAHAHAHA. Heh, I figured you'd say that, but as I said Izuku nothing that you know of is final...after all not after what you can be now.'** He smirked as he left though not without some parting words, **'Don't let them hold you back Izuku, you'll regret it~."**

As he left Inko felt the tension leave her, as Izuku looked back at her with a smile, "Welp, Let's go home, mom." Inko just blinked at him, chastising him as they took the alleyways home. Tired and hungry Inko began to reheat some food as Eri awoke from the smell, her little head poking up over the table like a curious little kitten. She cooed as she took in the little girl's expression, Izuku had gone to go buy them some clothing so it was just them two in the house. 

"Do you want to taste it?" she asked the little unicorn girl, who nodded expectantly as she bolted on over to her eager to give the food a taste. Before looking on over to a red fruit that was on the counter looking mesmerized by it. Drool falling out of her mouth, as Inko noticed it and handed the apple over to her. Eri was different from before but Inko could only think that the man had done something when her clothes had changed, most likely erasing the memories or suppressing them and allowing for her actual personality to appear.

She smiled however seeing the cutie pie take a chomp out of the apple, saddened at the thought that she was tortured but happy she was being given a second chance even if it was by someone she despised. 

**-o-**

A bit later Izuku appeared with groceries and clothes, having gotten a text message from Inko while he was at the store. It was around 7 p.m now, and Izuku was getting tired, the morning took almost everything out of him. He yawned as he brought the groceries in, setting them down on the kitchen counter seeing some katsudon on the stove. Putting everything away he grabbed some food and began eating, grabbing the notebook that seemed to be able to shrink and grow in size, starting it.

Once it was on Izuku read the description of what the notebook was and whose property it was. Reading over the contents Izuku noted that only he could open it according to who made it as it was configured to his DNA. A type of energy was powering it but it was unknown how the machine operated by just looking at it, so he resigned himself to figure it out on a later date. From the description, the notebook seemed to react to his presence as it'd turn on when he neared it, but other than that he didn't know much about it, especially since it was able to act just like a miniature computer or quantum computer if what the details about it were true. 

Pondering for a bit Izuku believed it would be a good idea to get someone to look at it, maybe Power Loader as he was the head of the support course at UA. Shaking his head Izuku looked over it again and pressed the button that took him directly to the database which housed his abilities, many of them blank with 3 dots, while 4 had question marks on them. 

All of them were greyed out except the first one that said 'Open Me'. Clicking on the screen, the ability was soon presented to him: **Kryptonian Physiology.** He was confused for a second, though that was only until he realized what that meant. _'My bodies changing...'_ Shaking his head Izuku clicked on the title as information was presented to him, becoming ever so slightly worried as he read over them.

**Kryptonian Physiology**

**Description: A cellular structure that is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. A Kryptonian's cellular structure can be charged via yellow solar radiation though without charging have the capabilities of normal humans from Earth. The body can actively store the energy gained from this radiation in its bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to their body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of their electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision, and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing their physical abilities to superhuman levels. Also in possession of several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of their bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura.**

**Abilities:** **Solar radiation absorption,** **Superhuman Strength, Stamina, Speed, Hearing, and Smell,** **Invulnerability,** **Flight,** **Longevity/Immortality,** **Self-Sustenance,** **Accelerated Healing,** **Super-breath,** **Heat vision,** **SuperVision,** **Superman Vision,** **Super Flare,** **Super Vocals, Molecular Ocssilation**

**Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Chi, Magic, Kryptonite, and Variable Irradiation, Psionics, Lead, Solar Energy Dependency, Invulnerability (All can be negated upon unlocking other abilities.)**

**Representatives: Superman, Supergirl, Krypto, etc.**

**Time till full acceptance: 4 days.**

Izuku just blinked as he read over the information about just what he could do, getting slightly more worried as though he had these abilities they would not hit him full force until the day he'd leave for school, he had already grown in height but this notebook was saying that as he absorbed more yellow solar radiation, the more he'd change. He trembled at that thought, now realizing how scary it was when he heard all those noises...it was a safety function that Lawless had inputted but only for the moment so he wouldn't be overwhelmed. 

It was here that Izuku knew he needed to begin planning as if all the abilities attacked at once, he'd probably go mad. Izuku clasped his hands in thought, mumbling as ideas formed and were disregarded, becoming more and more anxious as almost all the possibilities he could come up with were shot down. In the end, Izuku was going to have to face it head-on, even if it was going to be hard.

Sighing in exasperation for a moment, Izuku then began looking over the representatives and began reading over what they had done to understand their abilities but was slowly becoming enamored with their heroic feats, giggling and squealing as he was able to watch their fights though becoming heartbroken at multiple times, seeing Superman die was hard but it was something else to watch the man sacrifice himself like that, weeping as he saw Superman bury Supergirl and becoming sad all together as he realized that these people saw the world differently something he was going to experience himself soon.

Sadden at the notion that these heroes didn't fight for a paycheck but to protect the city and people that they loved. They were the true heroes, ones that All Might talked about daily, and seeing them in action warmed his heart, but still cried when they fell. It was in his sadness that Izuku noticed a call function underneath each of the names of the heroes, blinking in shock at the fact that he could at this very moment call them to ask them questions. Though in the end, he decided not to but did decide to one day show everyone the videos of the heroes' victories and sacrifices.

A ping moved him from his stupor as Izuku clicked on the notification, freezing as he read the title. 

**Mission One: Protect your home.**

**Description: Doomsday has found your coordinates and is currently on his way over. Beat him in any way possible, else nothing will remain as this killing machine finishes off your planet.**

**Rewards: Unlock new ability.**

**Time till arrival: Three weeks**

Izuku clenched his fists, fear penetrating his very being as he realized that now everyone's life was on the line. His too but Izuku was always one of those self-sacrificing people. He put his head down, understanding that now he wasn't going to have time to figure out his powers or let them come up on his own. No, he was going to need everyone to be ready, after all, **Doomsday** killed the man of steel and still came back for more.

Thinking quickly realized he needed all the information he could about Doomsday and began reading its synopsis, clenching his teeth as he realized that it was a killing machine. Built for nothing but destruction Izuku breathing became fearful of the ramifications of its arrival.

As much as Izuku hated to admit it, he needed to rest and lay on it...else he was going to regret the next two weeks.

* * *

**Timeskip**

It was now time for him to head back to school and right now Izuku could already feel the changes happening to his body. It was a constant agonizing process as information was backed into his brain, as organs formed inside of him, ones that he shouldn't have but needed to grow to harness the power of a Kryptonian. His superstrength already kicked in when he pulled the door of his room off its hinges, as well as most of the other abilities except for superhearing, heat vision, super speed, superman vision, and superflare. 

The rest had already activated and to be honest, he was afraid, afraid that they'd activate when hero class would start. It was already extremely difficult to use his powers conservatively, but now it was about to fully hit him. His mother wasn't any the wiser, something he should have told her ages ago, but he already didn't want to worry her.

Taking the rest of his clothes, the movers had already come took the rest of his stuff, though his classmates didn't know he was out already, didn't want them worrying. Aizawa-sensei was coming to pick him up, but he was already a nervous wreck. Seeing a black car appear over the horizon, Izuku saw his teacher come out of the vehicle, looking death tired though with his new powers knew that wasn't the case.

"Problem Child I've come to pick you up,' he gruffed, as Izuku gave him a wryly smile, 'Let's go." As Izuku went into the car, waving bye at Eri and Inko who watched him leave. 

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"A-adopted sensei, she just came into the picture one day." he nervously said.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes but brushed it off...as if Izuku fell for that, his mind worked thousands of times faster now, it was hard to lie to him now, though Izuku was and still is a terrible liar. Soon the car began moving as an awkward silence fell over the vehicle, Izuku going back to pay attention to the sounds of the ocean. As they stopped at a red light Aizawa finally broke the silence, "How...how are you doing Midoriya?"

Bring his attention back to the car Izuku spoke, "Um...I'm okay sensei, i-it was terrifying for a moment but I think after he slammed me against the wall,' Aizawa grimaced, 'I couldn't feel anything after that, I was just uh worried about everyone else after the fact." he responded twiddling his thumbs as he relaxed into the seat.

"E-everyone is okay right?"

Aizawa grunted in confirmation, as Izuku let out a sigh of relief. The car began moving again as they got to the school, "Alright class starts in about an hour but everyone besides you should already be there, so go get changed. Your stuff should already be in your room." Izuku just nodded his head as he began walking to the dorms, leaving Aizawa wondering what had happened to him. His change in height and stature didn't go unnoticed, he just ignored it for now but it wasn't normal to grow in both muscle mass and height in under two weeks. The boy's posture and demeanor had changed as well, it was strange almost as if he was preparing for something.

Eraser would get to bottom of it, he wasn't an underground hero for no reason. 

In his room, Izuku realized he didn't take any of his All Might merchandise, now his room was just filled with notes, blueprints, and some other things that he didn't know what to do with. His still room still looked the same however just with one side being All Might and the other being analyses and mechanical work. He needed to get smarter, he needed better focus lest Doomsday kill all that he loves, clenching his fists Izuku repeated to himself,

**"I will not fail..."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same look as in my other fic.  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/489696159474447076/   
> Still don't know the artist but that's theirs!


	3. With Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not FAIL!

**(A/N): Bleep Bloop Bleep**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

After dressing himself, Izuku noted that the uniform was tailored to his increased height just not increased muscle mass, his body straining against the fabric. He nervously chuckled, "Heh I'm in danger~."

Shaking it off, Izuku began walking down the stairs and began heading towards the classroom. As he headed out, an orange-haired individual bumped into him "Hey man watch where..." she started but didn't finish off.

Izuku remembered who she was and smiled, "Hey Kendou-san," waving at her as he continued walking away, Itsuka jaw just dropped to the floor as she realized who that was, blinking rapidly as Setsuna smacked her ass, breaking her stupor.

"What the hell!" she fumed before noticing it was Tokage, grinding her teeth, a tick mark appeared over her head, as she evilly grinned at Setsuna, who grimaced already knowing what that meant. So she ran with Itsuka right on her heels.

Izuku continued his trek to the classroom, seeing some new students as he slowly realized that the top three schools probably integrated or something to deal with the onslaught of terror everyone was experiencing, something that he agreed with but knew he couldn't condone...Doomsday would kill everyone here if given the chance, and that meant he needed to be far away from everyone as possible. 

As he sighed, he felt a tremor come from his body, clenching his teeth Izuku knew that one of his abilities was appearing, especially since heat began forming around his eyes. Heat vision as he knew needed to be let out first before he did anything else, lest he not know how to control it. It was going to be mild at first this he knew but by his hero class it would fire and he couldn't be next to anyone as the first shot would be full blast, disintegrating almost everything in his path. 

Soon he was at the door of his classroom, peering through a crack in the door, he noticed that everyone was talking amongst themselves, seemingly excited for some reason which he had no doubts about learning latter. He sighed as some of the air froze in front of him... _'Damn it'_ he thought, as he opened to door. Walking into the classroom felt nice though that was only until the chatter stopped, as people stared wide-eyed at him, as Izuku looked down to see Aizawa inch worming his way into the room.

A sweatdrop forming on everyone's face, before they looked back at Izuku. Ochako was the first to break the tension, "DEKU!" she said lunging at him as Izuku held out his arms to catch her. As everyone else then began cheering and whistling at his arrival, happy to see their friend back in class, though not without some looking at him with sadness or surprise.

Ochako was now hugging him tightly, her face only coming to his chest as she held him, shocked at her actions but also very pleased with herself as she felt everything. A mini version of her was dancing in her head, throwing up victory signs and floating in the air unable to contain her excitement. Izuku laughed for a bit, "Hey Uraraka-san, hey everyone I'm back." Izuku said flashing a smile.

....one that was so bright it blinded everyone except Mineta and Denki who was seething in the corner about how unfair life was while the other was simply immune to it, flashing him the same smile. 

"Alright class settle down, Midoriya, go sit down and Uraraka let go of him." their teacher commanded, as Uraraka let go with a blush, while Izuku just rubbed his head. His face twitching as his power began making itself known, red marks appearing around his eyes, so he hurried to go sit down.

Soon Aizawa began homeroom talking about the agenda for the day, "Now then, because of certain things happening in about two weeks you will be having internships with whoever you pick. Pick well, and Midoriya,' getting said boys attention, 'make sure you chose wisely." Getting a nod from Izuku as he ducked his head under once more, trying to control his vision from firing. 

"Remember today you'll be working together with other students, as classes have been moved to later in the day but it'll mostly be self-study. They won't take too long but Hero classes are more important at this moment. Your teachers will be me, All Might, Midnight, and Vlad. Be prepared as it'll be difficult." All the students nodded, as Aizawa then let them go off to do whatever till then. 

Izuku was about to move before he was stopped by Mina, who grabbed him with a snickering smile. He grimaced for a moment, knowing that his body was in a high tension state, meaning he couldn't control his strength. Smiling at her, "Yes, Ashido?"

Said girl continued her snickering, "Midori~ don't you know how much you worried, us~. Hehe, we were so worried you know when that guy appeared on stage, but here you are looking all big and burly. Give me back my tears Midori!" she demanded jokingly. Izuku knowing she was hiding her fears, from him smiled brightly knowing his classmates cared about him.

"I see. I'm fine now Mina but I need to go to the restroom real quick so I'll see you guys at the gym okay." As he moved from Mina's grip Izuku left to the restroom, hoping to calm himself down, his head beginning to hurt even more so.

Mina looked down in sadness, knowing her joke didn't get through to him or either that he was tired. Momo was the one who spoke next, "I'm not sure but did anyone see the discoloration around Izuku's eyes?"

"Yeah, I did! What do you think it means Yaomomo?" Tooru resounded.

Momo just shook her head indicating she didn't know. "Well, maybe we'll find out later, kero," Asui mentioned. The rest nodded their head as they began moving to the cafeteria, leaving Aizawa in the room as he called the three who were going to work with him, letting him know about his suspicions then phoning Nezu hoping he'd help.

**-o-**

It was now time for class to begin and Izuku was nowhere to be seen. Both classes had already shown up and were waiting on the teachers and their lone classmate. All Might appeared first, his massive smile shining brightly at the students, though it slowly began to recede when he noticed Midoriya wasn't there. 

"I see that you are missing a classmate, does anyone know where he's at?" All of them shook their heads, as he frowned not knowing where his successor could be. A bit later Eraser, Midnight, and Vlad appeared with Nezi as their surprised guest. 

Eraser looked around about to question where their classmate was, till he appeared coming from the restroom on the side. They rest noticed him but chose not to say anything though that was until Izuku spoke up, "All Might, can I speak to you in private for a moment." The said teacher looked at Nezu who nodded his tiny animal head, allowing for the two to move far away from everyone.

"Young Midoriya is there something wrong?" The number one hero questioned. Izuku looked like he was readying himself, calming his nerves as he looked up at the man.

"All Might...I'm in trouble. Or well we're in trouble if I lose." Izuku responded.

The man frowned, "What do you mean? Does it have to do with that man?" Izuku nodded.

The number one hero folded his arms, "Then shouldn't be a good idea to invite the rest the of the teachers to help. We are doing-"

"None of that would matter, Lawless, is a monster. Someone, no one here will have a chance against... all attempts are futile in the face of overwhelming power, and that is what he is."

"Wait. You know his name?" he questioned.

"His moniker, but that's not important-"

"But it is young-Midoriya, you should have..."

"FUCKING SHIT ALL MIGHT LISTEN TO ME!" Izuku raged, the red glow around his eyes becoming prominent as they shined in the light, making the older man gasped. He was attentive now, as the reddish light slowly died in Izuku's eyes.

Izuku huffed, "It isn't important because of who is coming next," he darkly claimed.

"Who is coming."

"Doomsday...a killing machine who will be arriving in Japan in less than three weeks. He is...something that none of us have ever faced before and he won't stop till everyone is dead."

"But how do you know this?" he asked.

Izuku grimaced, "Lawless, did something to me that day, telling me that I will have the power the likes of which no one has ever seen, and it's true as of today one of my new abilities will have fully acclimated inside of me. That reddish glow you saw a second ago was apart of it just one aspect of that power, that was finally finished developing inside of me."

"I see...but why are you telling me this?"

"Because you will be one of the only ones capable of actually hurting it. Doomsday has the power to contend with someone like me and no one else does. I'm telling you because we have to be ready, else everyone will die."

All Might took a seat on the bench as Izuku finished, thinking about what he had just told him as he asked him, "How concrete is this information?"

"Very. He will be coming very soon so we need-ugh groan ugh" he tried to say before he dropped to his knees holding his head in pain. "Midoriya!"

Slowly he began to hear everyone and everything once more:

[...committed suicide...]

[...riots have risen considerably...]

[Assassination plot to kill...]

[Daddy where's mommy?]

[Please, god no.]

[I'll kill you!]

[I don't want to die...]

[screams]

[A bomb killed has 146 people in]

[sounds of sexual assault]

[refused all acts of negotiation]

[death has been at an all-time high]

It was all too much, too much violence, too much sadness, too much anger, too much **rage.** With a yell, Izuku lifted his head and howled. 

***Boom***

Everything around him was gone blasted away by the force of his power, trees were uprooted, the ground was destroyed, everything was gone. All Might groaned as he picked himself up, blinking as he saw Izuku in the air flying, trembling, and crying. He heard footsteps behind him as the teachers and students appeared right next to him, as Izuku slowly came down, sadness apparent on his face. 

He looked towards All Might, before looking directly at the sun, feeling the rays wash over him, calming down as he slowly floated down. All Might walked to him, as he asked him, what happened.

Izuku then began to spill everything, Midnight hurriedly knocked the students unconscious. They listened to what Izuku had said, about how the man who had hurt him, Lawless had given him tons of abilities, about the notebook which had he had given to him four days ago listing his newfound powers, about how in less than three weeks they were going to fight for their lives, with the only two capable of hurting the creature being All Might and himself.

Nezu had asked for the notebook, while Izuku shook his head telling him no. Explaining that if it were to be true it'd self-destruct if handled by anyone but him. Nezu nodded in sadness realizing that the man, had played them, all of them into thinking this was going to be easy.

"Come on...Let's go take a break alright. You can tell us what you can do and we'll see how we can help you." Nezu explained as they all began moving in silence, many thoughts surrounding just what was going to happen. 

* * *

**Next Day**

Izuku awoke in his dorm room, still tired by yesterday's ordeals. His teachers knew what he knew now, and to be honest, it crushed them. Nemuri had held him in her arms, as he began listing off his powers to the five of them yesterday, that he was now effectively immortal due to the sun, that he could crush mountains without much thought, how he could breathe and freeze an entire valley. She held him as he talked about just hard it was not to lose control when he heard everything takes to his superhearing.

He even showed them the videos about where his power came from. About the people who were just like him but not from this earth, they watched all of them, as Nezu took notes. Sadness had overwhelmed them when they say the Man of Steel fall. All Might himself looked very saddened when Superman died, protecting those he loved. Seeing the amount of strength the man had, they understood how this was effecting Izuku, as he didn't have time to get used to it as the man of steel had. Even now he was suppressing his powers, with his emotions running high on slip up could result in his heat vision going off.

But the real reason for their uncertainty was Doomsday. The beast was about to content against Superman who was able to destroy entire planets when push came to shove, that's not even considering the creature was adaptive, overcoming whatever damage it sustained against itself. In the end, they all went to sleep, each of them forming ideas on how to take Doomsday out, hoping that maybe they'd figure something out.

Getting up off of his bed Izuku made his way over to the bathroom, he looked over himself in the mirror. Every slight movement of his body made his muscles twitch, he still not as big as All Might muscle wise, but was coming into his shape where he looked great. It wasn't a swimmer's body but more of an athletic build packed with muscle that adsorbed radiation of the sun. He looked to his fists as he clenched them feeling his power surge on through him, realizing he hadn't used One for All in while he concentrated for a moment, feeling his quirk burst to life, arcs of green and yellow lightning coming off of him, he thought about for it a second, as he had an epiphany.

Rushing out of the bathroom, passing Denki who was going to the restroom, Izuku grabbed his workout gear and bolted to the training yard, his superspeed getting him there in a second. Quickly changing, Izuku powered up OFA. The arcs of lightning sparking off him, as he threw a punch,

**"SSSMMAAAASSSSHHHH"**

***Boom***

The area surrounding him, destroyed as Izuku could feel his body pumping with the yellow radiation and his quirk. He smiled, realizing that his physiology boosted his quirk which in turn boosted his powers. He didn't struggle anymore with his quirk, his body wouldn't break anymore, realizing this Izuku realized he could probably train in his abilities even more so. He thought about it for a moment concluding that if he used his quirk as a constant instead of a power attack he could boost himself infinitely.

Thinking on it, he began spreading his quirk all over himself, before he began training. Using a series of moves, combining it with his newfound abilities Izuku trained in the morning, using his faster brain to come up with new ways to fight, learning, and adapting to his powers. They were his...his to command, his to use, his to usher in the next generation.

All Might had a smile on his face, he didn't know why but he felt that today would be a good day, even after learning about what was coming yesterday, today he felt invigorated. Aizawa and Nezu had come to the same conclusion, one because for some reason his problem child always came through and for the other because he was watching Midoriya begin his training. It was something to see someone feel the weight of their actions and begin to take responsibility to do better, to be better, to do good not just for themselves, but to inspire those who would come after him.

Nezu had a Cheshire grin on his face as he clasped his paws together, rubbing them as he felt proud, his student understanding now what it means to be a hero, even if he already knew what it meant to be one.

An hour and two destroyed fields later Izuku laid on the ground, still not sweating as it'd take a lot more to make him sweat but instead he used this relaxing moment to think about what he just learned and began recreating it, while he was still shy and still not as confident as he should have been Izuku now understood himself more. If he was going to save people against what was coming then he needed to be good, not the best but good enough that he could take out Doomsday as that was all that mattered at the moment.

The U.A. Internships would be in two weeks, happening the same week Doomsday was going to be coming, he was most likely going to be going with All Might but they needed back up, someone that was able to work together with them to defeat who was coming, else they'd both die. Miruko was a good choice, but so was Ryukyu, on one hand, Miruko would be able to keep up with both All Might and Izuku for a tiny bit, while Ryukyu could act as a defense for the civilians getting them to safety while the three fought.

The number #2 pro-hero, Endeavor would have been another choice but the fire could only do so much damage to Doomsday, especially since he should have resistances to heat. Another good hero would be Hawks or Best Jeanist for recon or rescue work, possibly Midnight as well if she was able to get in and out fast, knocking the beast out for a time. Ultimately they needed to get civilians out of the way for the fight, else the casualties would be high.

Using the wilderness would also be a good idea but he'd have to get there first and that's not even considering where he would land, all Izuku knew was that he was coming to Japan but not where he'd land in Japan. Shaking his head, he knew he was going to need to talk to Nezu about this, they needed to figure something out or thousands of people will die, something that hasn't been seen in Japan for years.

Hearing the bell ring Izuku realized he was gonna be late and was about to run back to the dorms, a ping, however, took ahold of his attention slowing down his movement. He walked moved to the notebook and clicked on the icon.

**New Mission!**

**Understanding is key.**

**Description: Learning about yourself is one of the best ways to train, your mind, your body, and your soul are intertwined together, when one grows so do the others, but growing only one of them makes you dependent on only that variable. A bad act that can cost you when you're out of your area of expertise, though so is being a well-rounded student master of none. Instead, you will learn how to use both your body and mind.**

**Objective: Kill the Parademons (0/50) and Paradooms (0/10) (time till arrival: now)**

**Rewards: Control Stabilizers (Kryptonian Edition), new ability unlocked, quest and character description fully unlocked**

**Failure Conditions: Death**

**Penalty: :)**

Izuku blinked at that, as a bit of horror dawned on him before hearing some shuffling coming from behind him, he turned only to be smacked into the air hitting some downed trees. Quickly getting back up, Izuku noticed 50 creatures in front of him, tall, winged humanoids with heavily-built and imposing figures, dressed in some form of gear but the ones in front of them all looked different. Big hulking masses, thinking quickly Izuku was about to move before they jumped him, one digging its claws into his chest as the pain made him realize that they were real. 

Hurriedly Izuku's eyes began to glow, shooting out heat vision as he incinerated two of them. Breaking out of their hold Izuku punched the Parademon in front of him, cracking its head as it fell. With the adrenaline rushing through his body, he flew upwards trying to gain some distance from them but was chased. Grinding his teeth in anger, he turned around and began firing heat blasts from his eyes, killing at least 4 of them. He was stopped by one of the Paradooms that appeared in front of him, as clawed his face, blood trails coming out of the wound.

It stung a bit but it wasn't anything life-threatening, though that was only until another Paradoom sank its teeth into his arm. The pain was so great that he cried out while the other creatures like it sped towards him. Izuku's eyes lit up again as he began fighting them, tearing the head off the one that bit him, before firing his blasts at the others. Throwing punches and kicks that killed those that approached him. Another Paradoom punched him in the face staggering him, causing him to slid in front of a parademon which shot him with its weapon.

Hunching over Izuku, hurriedly picked himself back up only to be bitten on the shoulder, and moved into a chokehold. Trying to shake the creatures off of him, Izuku flew up and slammed himself onto his back, making the creature let go of him. He threw a right hook shattering a parademon skull, before being dog piled yet again. Claw marks and bite marks appeared all over his body, the amount of blood that covered the ground being his and some of the creatures. The fight continued, as bodies began falling mostly parademons as the dooms wouldn't go down without literal destruction of their bodies or heads. 

He was grabbed once again as a paradoom spun him around and launched him, heading straight for the school.

**-o-**

It had been around an hour and a half already since classes started. Passing period was right now, allowing for students to go get a snack or an early lunch. Uraraka, Iida, Shoko, and Asui were in the cafeteria getting some food. Ochako was worried seeing as how she hadn't seen Izuku for a while already, same with her other two friends though Iida was being...well Iida.

Across from her, Mina, Toru, Eiko, Katsumi, Sero, and Kaminari were also a bit confused. With Mina and Kaminari expressing their ideas on where he could be. Momo, Kyoka, Itsuka, Setsuna, and Kodai were talking amongst themselves, expressing some worry and confusion at the cinnamon roll's absence. None of them however knew what was happening though they'd soon find out.

"Hey, Ochako!" Mina shouted at her friend getting her attention from talking to Tsuyu.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Have you heard from Midori by any chance?" 

Ochako shook her head as Mina pouted sitting back down. Momo watched their interaction before suddenly having an epiphany. "Izuku could be at the training fields right now, as he was wearing his workout clothes when I saw him leave."

Kyoka snickered in the back, "Oh Yaomomo I didn't know you paid attention to Midoriya like that." Momo blushed as she began to chastize Jirou who laughed at her, causing Mina and Tooru to join her, as Ochako pouted.

Pondering for a moment, Tsuyu questioned, "Then shouldn't he be back by now then, kero. The bell is deafening so that means he should have been here by now." Katsumi furrowed her brows, frog face was right in that assumption. Deku should have been back by now and seeing that he isn't means something is happening. She looked up to see her homeroom teacher standing by the entrance to the cafeteria, arms crossed peering over all the students in the area, probably looking for Izuku. 

She looked over to see three students who were chatting with each other while ordering food. An upbeat blonde, a dude with elvish ears, and some bubbly girl with periwinkle hair. They looked to be having fun, though that was until the girl went suddenly quiet as she shouted, "Everyone! Be quiet for a moment!" Moving her head around the girl seemed to be searching for something, Katsumi stared at her before noticing something being throw at the cafe.

Shouting, "MOVE!" as she ran to someplace outside of the area that was able to be hit. A loud crashing sound was heard as the concrete and glass broke and shattered as the figure tumbled. As many of the students ran and screamed at the loud sound, the blonde-haired guy, however, ran to the person as said individual got up, "Who are you?!" It was here that Class 1-A got a good look at who it was, their missing classmate Izuku who at the moment looked to be in bad shape, his outfit tore and bloodied while he looked to be very tired.

Ochako was the first to shout out his name as Izuku hurriedly looked over, noticing his classmates and Aizawa, wincing as he did so. The flap of wings got everyone's attention, however, seeing the massive hulking red armored creature with spikes coming from its face and body. The creature roared as Izuku incinerated it with his heat vision, making everyone stare at him in shock. Aizawa was about to shout at Izuku before he noticed more were coming each of them bloodied, finally getting why Izuku was fighting to kill.

Hurriedly he yelled at everyone to leave, as most of the hero course students stayed in their position still coming to terms that their teammate just killed someone, a couple of them bent over and threw up while some like Shoko looked queasy at the bloody scene. Izuku turned to them as he roared, "LEAVE ALL OF YOU!" flicking his head over to the paradooms that were still coming, counting at least 7 of them left with at least 16 parademons. 

The ground shook as Izuku covered in lightning flew to the beasts taking them on it the air, punching, ripping, and killing the creatures with their body parts. Izuku continued killing them before noticing Vlad Knight, Eraser, and Midnight appearing. One of the paradooms, grabbed onto him once again, chomping onto his other arm, as two more rushed him biting his legs. He howled out in pain, as the approaching teachers ran to him not noticing that the smaller creature detected them.

With a desperate look in his eyes Izuku, shot his beams out once more killing the one on his arm, before smashing his fists into the ones below him, turning their heads to mush. He backed off, moving to the teachers as he stared down the things in front of him, his wounds aching and bleeding, breathing in Izuku used his super-breath on them turning the creatures into ice before they could advance.

Falling onto his butt, Izuku knew it wouldn't hold them for long. Grimacing as he crawled away, Izuku was able to see Snipe on the roof, rifle out but most likely filled with non-lethal ammo, turning to his left he saw All Might, who appeared, gashing his teeth together as he saw his apprentices state. Toshinori ran to him, helping him up as Izuku staggered a bit. "Midoriya my boy, what happened?" The other teachers moved up as well to listen in, though they didn't know the fight wasn't over yet.

Izuku coughed up a little blood as he looked them over, "Their parademons...shock troops from another planet. T-though ***cough cough*** their defective as I should have died a long time ago if they weren't." They all looked frightened as they heard what he said, the three students from before appearing right after them, Nezu on the blonde-haired one's shoulder.

"Shock Troops, you say? Is that why you killed them?" Nezu questioned his usual tone gone. Izuku shook his head, "No they can't be reasoned with, none of those things can be. There shock troops for a reason, maiming, slaughtering, eating are all the same to them. You have to kill them or they will come back for more."

He looked up at All Might, "You're the only one besides me who can hurt the red ones."

"Why's that?" Vlad asked.

"There infused with Doomsday's DNA..." letting that sink in made them realize, just how strong they were. "Unless you can hit them as hard as we can, have concentrated explosives or anything pointy leave, you won't be any help here," Izuku said looking straight at the three students and Midnight. 

Midnight gave him a pointed stare, "I could put them to-" "Immune. These things don't sleep." She frowned but did leave.

The blonde-haired one spoke next, "I have-" "Can you hit as hard as All Might? If not go I don't want to see you die." he looked taken aback by that, before continuing "No but I could rip them apart from the inside."

Hearing that made Izuku grin, "Then stay. Make sure to work on the green ones though, the red ones will punch right through you unless your stealthy enough so be careful." Izuku then heard the ice shatter as the things freed themselves, "I can't continue talking now, but if you can help then do so but be careful. Nezu can you notify Snipe to change to lethal ammunition specifically explosive if he has any....oh and aim for the head." 

Nezu just nodded as he called Snipe, who quickly did so. Lightning covering his body as Izuku lunged straight at one of the creatures that broke free, shattering its skull with a punch. The rest began their assault as well, killing the creatures as fast and as quickly as they could, though that was not to say they didn't feel as pain. One of the beasts had taken a chomp out of Vlad who roared out in pain, using his blood in its mouth to kill it. Aizawa on the other hand got to experience severe pain once more, as one of the creatures dug its claws into his face, trying to rip the flesh off of it.

The blonde teen, got him out of that, premating into the thing's face and then ripping its head off, said boy felt disgusted with what he had just done but realized that these things were out to kill, and not in the fast and efficient way. The other two helped out as well, either stabbing the things in the head or disorienting them enough that All might or Izuku was able to dismantle them. All Might got to deal with two paradooms that gave him a run for his money, the things trading blows with him until most of his body was covered in purple and black bruises.

Finally, the battle was won, as most of them fell to the ground in exhaustion, feeling the pain of the wounds they sustained. Izuku finally began to vomit, once he was done, tearing flowing down his face as most of the adrenaline had worn off. All Might and Aizawa just sat down, one in extreme tiredness while the other in excessive pain once more. Eraserhead felt relieved that it was over, but was twitching as the air hit his face. Vlad just sat on his side, holding his arm in pain, the bite the thing took out of him stinging, feeling like something just set him on fire.

The girl who Izuku learned was Nejire was helping patch them up, her face green at the scene but she kept strong not only for herself but for her classmates, who curled up and shook, probably feeling the weight of his actions. The blonde-haired one, Mirio kept a straight face but was betrayed by the turmoil that he could see in his eyes. Soon more heroes from the school joined them, feeling disgusted by the scene, though when informed that they were killing machines, understood why it had to be done. Slowly getting up Izuku stared at the sun, as he felt the sun rays wash over him, steadily healing him, though that didn't mean he didn't hurt.

Puncture wounds, claw marks, bruises, and burn marks, Izuku was going to be in pain for a while. All Might went up to him, as he placed his arm on his shoulder, a sad look on his face as he pulled Izuku in, Midoriya slowly relaxing into his hug. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Izuku sniffled, "No...this hurts so much." 

"I know...it'll sting for a long time, no hero ever has to deal with killing as much they use to. Just remember you did this because you had no other option." Izuku just hugged the man more before letting go, his heat vision blazing with a look of sadness as he nodded. Soon with some help, Izuku gathered all the bodies in one area and blasted them, making sure no one would be able to get their hands on the tech and biological material.

Recovery girl had called all of them to appear in the ward, so they moved, finally getting there after awhile. She told them to all come in to assess their injuries, though Izuku declined, stating he'd heal as long as he was out in the sun, making Chiyo reluctantly let him go. Slowly but surely Izuku made his way to the training fields where this started and began picking up his things. He heard the notebook beep again, his eyes glowing a bit as he read it over, but soon relaxed.

**Mission Completed**

**Retrieve Rewards (Y/N)**

Tired, angry, and sad, Izuku was about to click yes but stopped himself. He just wanted to rest, he didn't want anything else to happen as of this moment. His wounds ached, as he picked his stuff up and made his way back to the dorms. Izuku knew that the staff was going to talk with the students about what they just witnessed. Hell many of them are probably afraid at this moment. He would be too if he wasn't the one who fought the creatures off. Deciding to click the yes button later, Izuku flew to his dorm room.

Opening the window Izuku, climbed through it, grimacing as his body moved in a way it's not supposed to. Inside his room, grabbed his clothes, and began moving to the bathroom on the other side of the hallway. Opening his door, Izuku saw Ochako who was curled up by the door. The noise startled her as she took a good look at Izuku, dried blood caked all over himself, while faint marks could be seen all over himself. He smiled sadly at her, as he began moving, still hurting if the limp in his step was to be considered.

She got up, and moved to him, pressing her body against his back, that had become so large. Izuku stiffened as Ochako, held him "U-uraraka-san I need to go shower...."

"I know..."

"T-then please...let me go...I feel...I feel dirty." his voice slowly turning high-pitched, as his eyes watered.

Ochako moved in front of Izuku as he said that, as she cupped his face, "You're not dirty. You did what you had to do okay. You saved us Deku...thank you."

Izuku shook as Ochako let him go, allowing him to be able to go to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked in, wincing as he took off his torn clothing. Soon he was in the bath, relaxing his body in the hot water, the heat soothing his torn and bruised muscles. Slowly Izuku closed his eyes beginning to fall asleep, thinking about how he was going to explain this to his classmates.

**-o-**

Ochako moved from the door of the restroom, she had seen Izuku undress but she wasn't paying any attention to that. Her focus was on all of the markings he had on his body, her voice hitched as she saw him take off his shirt, finally seeing just what had happened to him. Tears began forming as she saw everything, she ran from her spot only to run in Tooru who she didn't notice.

Tooru who watched Izuku as well, held the girl, as tears formed around her eyes as well. The two just held one another before they moved to the lounge where most of the students were present. They saw the two come in, making Tsuyu and Mina move to support their friends. 

"What happened, kero?" Tsuyu asked, hugging Ochako, the girl shaking her head.

"Tooru?" Mina questioned right after, hoping to coax some information out of her. It took a bit but both of them were able to talk after a bit of hugging and back rubs.

Ochako was the one to respond, "I-I saw Izuku...' as the rest of the group flinched as the girl continued, 'h-he's hurt...he's hurt badly."

Iida questioned, "Where is he?"

"In the bath.' Tooru replied, 'he's resting but..." she stopped as tears began filling her eyes, being to sob ever so slightly. All of them had downcast eyes, understanding that their classmate was in pain, and not from training but actual hero work. They remembered seeing it first hand, after all, the desperation in his voice when he told them to go while he stayed and fought.

Katsumi clicked, moving away from the group a bit, as she made her way on over to Izuku, wanting to see for herself how bad it was. Nobody noticed her leave except Eiko who followed her, knowing that her usual catchphrase of 'manly' wasn't going to be cheering anyone up. She noticed red-hair was following her but didn't say anything, continuing their walk to the male restroom. Once there Katsumi opened the door, seeing the bloodied garments on the floor, her eyes narrowing at the sight. Eiko came up after her seeing the same thing freezing for a moment, letting out a gasp. Kacchan snarled as she moved forward passing it by as she slid open the door to the bathroom, seeing Izuku who was sleeping in the tub.

Slowly Izuku's eyes flickered open, noticing Kacchan, he gave her a lazy nod before falling back to sleep. A tick mark appeared on her face, "OI, DEKU GET UP NERD!"

Izuku's eyes opened once more as he groaned, slowly lifting himself before standing in front of her. Katsumi's face slowly gained a deep red blush on her face, finally noticing Izuku's matured form that was covered in faint wounds that seemed to be healing. Making sure she kept her eyes on his face, Izuku brushed past her, the girl in question turning around to look at him, only to blush once more.

_'W-what the hell does he do to get an ass like that...'_

Eiko however was not so lucky or was lucky, seeing everything Izuku had to offer... _' so manly'_ was her last coherent thought as she passed out. Izuku looked confused as he continued moving to get his clothes, dressing, and then leaving. Katsumi just had one thought in her mind... _' damn'_ , before she collapsed to the ground, a dark red blush spreading across her skin.

Izuku continued, before finally getting to his room. Laying himself down, he grabbed his notebook and scrolled to the notification.

**Mission Completed**

**Retrieve Rewards (Y/N)**

Still, he didn't click on either icon, realizing that maybe it'd be best for him to do it with supervision Izuku wanted to go to sleep, even though it was barely 12. 

_'Hm, hopefully, I'll learn about what it does later.'_ Sending a quick text to Ochako to wake him up if the teachers come, Izuku went to dreamland.


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow Meow

**(A/N): Hi everyone!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**16 days left**

A knock on the door awoke Izuku a couple of hours later. Grumbling in annoyance, Izuku got up, stretching as his body restarted. The knocking continued as Izuku called out, "Coming!"

It was dark, but that didn't matter to him so he continued moving towards the door, opening it Izuku was blinded by the light, as he heard a gasp. Blinking a couple of times as the light left his eyes Izuku saw Ochako who was currently blushing up a storm. Her head was turned to the side but he was able to notice the slight blush that covered her cheeks. Furrowing his brows at her reaction Izuku looked down, as a deep red tint appeared on his face as well. Slamming the door shut, Ochako could hear Izuku cry out in embarrassment, before opening the door once again. 

Turning around, she saw his face which was currently looking down. He was mumbling out apologies as he stared at the floor, hoping it'd consume him. She giggled at his appearance, "Um...Deku, Sensei said to come to get you." 

Izuku rapidly nodded his head, keeping his gaze on the floor. Shyly he asked, "O-okay...where are we going..."

"Ah, the living room...b-but umm our families are here." she clarified.

Finally, he lifted his head, looking at her in confusion for a moment. "Oh sorry, I forgot you were asleep! Well um, many of our families want us to leave school...seeing as how we've been attacked three times within a month. The news is saying that UA can't protect their students and-"

"I get it Uraraka-san," Izuku said stopping her from continuing, "I get it...the teachers are here to convince the parents to let the kids stay here."

"Yeah...hey Deku how come you never told us you had a sister?" Ochako questioned.

"T-that never came up." Izuku conceded, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "I just forgot hehe." Ochako silently nodded her head, looking at Izuku with an unreadable expression.

"W-well let's get going okay..." he began walking away, Ochako stared at his retreating back in confusion and a bit of hurt, _Deku...why'd you lie?_

Soon the pair made it to the dorms living room, seeing the parents of each of his classmates. Izuku noticed his mother along with Eri who seemed to be playing with what looked to be Tsuyu's siblings. Inko noticed Izuku and waved him down, making him walk towards her as Ochako went with her parents, that were eyeing the boy she went to go get.

Izuku looked around seeing Auntie Mitsuki who was arguing with Katsumi about whether to stay or not. Iida was slouching on the sofa with his parents that we're talking to him while the rest of his class seemed to be having their conversations with their parents. He sighed a little bit knowing it was his fault that they were in danger, the paradooms and parademons were threats ones that needed to be killed, he frowned as that line of thought passed through his mind. Midoriya felt sick as he thought about it, but he couldn't be blamed for it, All Might's words had helped a bit but it didn't do anything to relieve him of his pain. All Might didn't have his powers, he couldn't understand what he was going through...what he hears, what he sees. 

All Might...was just human. A hero yes, but human...a human that can't understand him or his senses. Kyoka had her quirk but she can't hear the words, the thoughts that go on in people's minds, the evil they'd do just to get their way, the grief that the world seemed to give him. It was hard...really the world was so beautiful but Izuku could hear it as it cried out, the animals, the trees, everything was alive yet **people** would never understand that. Those four days changed him, and not for the better.

Hearing footsteps coming Izuku sat down next to his mother, turning his attention to the door as he knew his teachers and the principal would likely be here soon. Jirou took notice of his movements, frowning for a moment as her parents noticed the change in her demeanor, looking at the boy who she had her eyes trained on. She soon beckoned them to sit down, as the class noticed her movements. Soon the room settled, as many of the students looked at Izuku, who like a deer in headlights just smiled wryly. Iida scowled a bit at Izuku while Shoji, Mineta, and Eiko looked at Izuku uneasily.

The rest of the class had expressions that mixed in with nervousness, fear, dread, and anger though that was more Katsumi than anything, however, it was something the parents picked up on. Then the main door opened as All Might, Midnight, Nezu, and Aizawa walked into the room bandaged and in stitches. The class recoiled in shock, though Izuku didn't something that once again the parents noticed, "What did Recovery Girl say?" Izuku asked.

"We'll be fine...though you seemed to have healed already." All Might stated.

"I did." he nodded.

The parents looked confused for a moment, before what seemed to be Tsuyu's mom spoke, "I'm sorry but what's going on? Why does he seem to know what happened?"

"That would be because Izuku was the first to be attacked," Nezu said nonchalantly, making Inko turn her head towards Izuku who had a blank face through it all. She frowned for a second before she asked, "What do you mean Izuku was attacked?"

"He means I was the first to fight the...beasts that appeared at school." 

"Yes, by killing them I might add!" Iida sneered. 

Izuku face darkened a bit, All Might however rebutted the boy seeing his successor gain an angry look on his face, "Young Iida, it was the only option. If he didn't do what he did, none of you would still be here right now. It was, for this reason, young Midoriya killed them...we all did the same."

Iida had the wind was taken out of his sails as he looked disbelievingly at the number one hero, then seeing Nezu, Aizawa, and Midnight all but confirm it made him more upset. Gnashing his teeth together, he looked at Izuku as all parents looked at the boy in disbelief. Glasses boy began once more, "But that's not how a hero-"

"WHAT YOU THINK MEANS NOTHING IIDA! The paradooms do not act like villains, their death incarnate and they would not have stopped till all of you were dead!" Izuku roared at the boy. 

The knock-off speedster was in shock, "B-but they..."

"No Iida they would have loved to tear you into pieces had you gave them the chance, hell don't you see their injuries!" Izuku said pointing at the heroes continuing his statement, "I SAW one of those things try to rip Sensei's face-off, HIS FUCKING FACE. It dug its nails into him and began stretching his skin! Sensei would have lost his face if Togata-senpai had not disemboweled it! THAT'S what they are, they are mindless shock troops that kill for fun and food yet, you want to defend them when **you** don't have any information at all! What kind of hero does that make you?! Answer me asshole!" It was at this point Izuku's eyes began to glow red, as the heat it started giving off glowed dangerously.

"Calm down Midoriya." Aizawa interrupted the two before looking at Iida, "Do not now speak as if you know all the facts, Iida. Today could not have gone any worse, and if it wasn't for Midoroya holding down the fort you would have died, no questions about it. Those paradooms as Midoriya called it, work as shock troops, things that specialize in killing or maiming whatever they see to destabilize the strongest first before attacking the weaker superpowered individuals. I get it you're angry about your brother, but that does not give you the right to patronize someone who had to make a hard call." now openly glaring at the boy, "unless you mean to tell us that you can't make informed decisions under distress...meaning you can't be a hero."

"I-I...." Iida faltered looking at his parents for support; he was met with his parent's faces of disappointment, now understanding he had no ground to speak on, even more, so that he was out of turn, turned towards Izuku, "I-I'm sorry, Midoriya-san...I spoke out of line."

This time his parents spoke after him, his mother speaking as well, "Yes we are also sorry," she sighed, "We knew our son was a stickler for the rules but we didn't know even he couldn't understand the severity of a situation." Iida shrunk into himself, his father continued, "Tenya, we get it. Your brother injuries are bothering you but that does not give you the right to lash out at someone else for your insecurities," turning to Aizawa the man continued, "I think it'd be prudent for this boy to go have a psyche evaluation with Hound Dog-san as clearly he's under stress."

Eraser nodded at that before stiffening at the sight of Midoriya's mother, he could feel his danger sensors coming off and it seemed like he wasn't the only one. All Might, Nezu, Midnight, and even her son looked at the woman who was currently shaking, "M-mom?"

Inko's face looked chilly something that scared many of those present in the room-

Elsewhere, AFO smiled lovingly, he felt something good come over him, like as if his wife had finally perfected his glorious evil smile, laughing as the good doctor took off his helmet, shocked at his recovered face.

-but Inko was far from done, she looked sweetly at Izuku who shivered under her gaze, "Are you telling me you killed today?"

"Y-yes!" Izuku squeaked out, she slowly turned to look at the teachers, "And you allowed him to have to make that choice?"

They looked frightened by her change, her face slowly turned into a snarl, " **Now then how did this oversight happen....** "

"L-lawless mom..." Izuku softly said as Inko's rage drained slowly, her fists clenching before letting go. Eri saw this and she ran over, hugging both of them together, as she gave Inko a bright smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. Inko relaxed ever so slightly, her rage leaving bit by bit. Turning over to the teachers her gaze hardened once more, "We'll be talking about his later~."

The heroes all nodded rapidly, while Nezu wished that one day he'd learn how to do that. Coughing lightly Nezu then began, "Well then, it's time to go over what happened today correct?" All parents nodded their heads, as many looked at what the teachers were going to say.

"Now then, what we want to let you all know is that the attack was covert. Heroes in Japan and around the world are currently, protecting their schools just as we are-"

"Then why did another attack happen?" Momo's father retorted. 'If UA _was_ protecting their students how did they get attacked again in less than a week."

"Dad!" Momo exclaimed, upset by her father's choice of words. "No Momo, your father is right and I'm sure many others agree with him." a nod of heads around the room echoed in agreement, as her mom continued, "UA is doing a poor job at handling this and we as parents want to know how they plan on making sure this doesn't happen again." 

"It's my fault..." Izuku replied. His mother whipped her head towards him, "Izuku how is this you-"

"Because they came for me and only me. They were my responsibility to take out..." slumping in the seat as the eyes of everyone present looked towards him.

He continued, "They came for me because as of right now I'm the biggest threat here." 

"HAHA," Katsumi laughed, "Tell us Deku how are you a bigger threat than All-"

"Young Midoriya as he is now is stronger than me, stronger than me 100 times over if how his wounds have disappeared already. Not to mention he fought 60 of them at the same time." All Might cut in, Katsumi's words died in her throat seeing the serious expression on his face.

"B-but how is-"

"The man who attacked the festival did something to Midoriya, and as of now, he is the number one priority target in possibly the entire world," Nezu responded. 

"I-izuku?" Inko questioned, disbelief apparent in her voice. 

Izuku turned to look at her, sadness on his face, "I-I didn't want to worry you. The creatures are known as paradooms, attack the strongest in the world hoping to wipe them out in ambush attacks, before continuing with the rest of the world...If I had died Japan would have been next. All Might can only handle two at best and there were 10 of them."

Seeing the number one pro hero morbidly nod his head, made everyone realize the dangerousness of the situation. "T-then what-"

"The only way to stop them was by killing them, these creatures like to kill their enemies...torture them or eat them. I only realized that I was in danger when one bit my arm in hopes that the others would dogpile me, making it easier for me to die..." he reluctantly said.

Looking around at everyone present he finished his statement, "If I had fallen all of you would be dead...All Might would have had the same thing done to him but since he's human they could overwhelm him quickly, the things only realized a second later what I was when I shot beams from my eyes."

"W-wait, only human, what does that mean?" Denki's father asked, only to yelp as his wife pinched him. Though all eyes were on Izuku now, wondering how he was going to respond to that question.

He sighed, "I'm not human anymore...biologically I'm still my mother and father's son but with more added to me. My physiology was changed that day at the festival, turning me into something called a Kryptonian."

Nezu was one of the only ones that caught on, as many of his classmates and parents looked at him in wonder. Coughing lightly Nezu interjected, "What Midoriya-san means is that while his DNA is the same, physically both inside and outside he has changed, added organs, different cells anything could make his physiology change. This all but entails that Midoriya is not human at this point, but something that has been bonded to another form."

"But if he's an alien now why doesn't he look any different from a human?" Mina asked, a bit giddy at the thought of learning about Izuku's new 'form'.

"Kryptonians were once a highly advanced technological species that were humanoid in characteristics, however, while human both structurally and appearance-wise, they differed on the fact that their biology was far more advanced than anything normal humans could be, with them having the gifted ability to harness energy in their cells to be how should I say it 'be the greatest organic power storage units' in the known universe," Izuku explained, Recovery Girl had shown up some time ago, a notebook just like his in her hands, as she sped through it, words being written by the millisecond as she theorized hundred if not thousands of ideas. Momo seemed to be of the same thought as she also did much of the same.

She looked up a second later asking Izuku a question, "How does your body work then? Does it-"

"I'll answer any question you have later Yaoyorozu-san, I need to continue this, however." A sweatdrop formed on his face, as the girl in question pouted.

"You said once however what happened?" Tsuyu asked.

"They all but died out, except maybe 10 of them I think? I would be considered the 11th one now if I was found. The most known of them would be Kal-El and Kara Zor-El of the House of El and a couple of others like General Zod that should still be alive I think...unless Kal-El killed him." 

Most looked morbid at that thought, though some like Shoko's sister looked fine though a bit disturbed. "Why would he kill him?"

"Ah, Zod was the reason behind their planet being destroyed, that and their government was running it into the ground, with many of them disregarding their head researcher Jor-El's findings into their sun going supernova. So many factors but the reason he'd kill him would be because Zod was a warmonger and one that would need another planet's core to rebuild their homeworld...that and either a yellow or red sun would do the trick." Izuku shrugged.

His teachers were writing the stuff he said down, so he carried on "But the other reason would be because Zod would probably do something Kal-El didn't agree with, such as killing. Kal-El abhors killing as do most of the remaining Kryptonians...well those powered by a yellow sun. The rest of them would as well if they became powered by one, though that's if they weren't already lost in the sauce as some would say. Other than that I'd see no reason for Zod to die."

"So the sun gives you abilities?" Recovery Girl queried. 

"Correct."

"Then if we were to block out the sun would you be depowered?"

"No. My body's cells have already been charged so no if you block it out it would not." Izuku responded, making sure not to give out his weaknesses, though the prolonged absence of the sun would depower him, they didn't need to know that. Plus his quirk would make sure that nothing happened to him so there was that as well.

Frowning the old woman just went back to her notes allowing for Izuku to continue, "Now then the reason I'd say it was my fault was that we were given a heads up not too long ago, the man who had attacked at the festival had given me a notebook of sorts that'd let me keep track of the abilities that he'd given me an entire list of endless blank marks allowed me to realize he wasn't kidding on the part of the powers."

"So you have multiple quirks?" Mitsuki asked him, with Izuku shaking his head no.

"Stronger, better, more for taking on the galaxy if I so wanted...Lawless, his moniker that he goes by, wants a challenge, and apparently, the ability to stop time in an area is not the only power he has. Even with my current form, I'd still pale in comparison to him, he was playing with all of us, treating us as you would a child." Izuku clenched his fists as he finished, similarly along with All Might and Nezu.

"As of right now...I don't know what I am, I don't even know if I could have kids at this point, my body is too different compared to other people...though at the same thing I have no idea if that's a power I also have to bypass the genetic makeup of my body to give-" Izuku stalled for a moment. Inko looked worried at the thought of no grandbabies.

Seeing this All Might approached him, "Young Midoriya?" tapping his shoulder and snapping his fingers in front of him.

Slowly Izuku came back, a deep blush appearing on his face, "W-well I guess that answers that problem..." he squeaked out. Inko now smiling and not wishing death upon the man, who sneezed in another part of the universe, wondering just what could have threatened him at that moment, before thinking about the boy's mother and nodded his head sagely...he'd forgotten that protective moms don't play around with that shit.

The parents chuckled a bit as did some of his classmates, though some of the girls blushed while some seemed embarrassed something their parents took note of. Nezu smiled for a moment, before gesturing for Izuku to continue.

Rubbing his head in embarrassment, "R-right hehe, um to continue off from that, well um to put it bluntly my physiology gave me multiple abilities to use at my leisure, like the glowing eye thing I did a moment ago, that was heat vision which um allows me to focus my pupils and fire concentrated beams of intense heat which can vary in the amount of heat I use, ultimately making the area also affected by its variations."

"What are the limits?" Recovery Girl inquired once more.

"...there are none." All looked stupefied at that, as Izuku thought for a moment longer on how to quantify it to them. "Well, there are limits...limits that I put onto myself however as factually speaking Kal-El was able to power a dying star with his heat vision so theoretically speaking I can do the same."

"L-lets go away from the problem child overpowered abilities until we learn them later on..." Aizawa retorted, sweat forming on his body at the taught that someone was this strong.

"Yeah...wouldn't want to tell you I could go to space or anything..." putting his head down he mumbled out, his mind and mouth moving too fast to catch himself.

"Wait WHAT," Ochako yelled, stars in her eyes as she looked at Izuku. She ran to him and lifted his head, staring straight into his eyes. Izuku just looked at her as his face flushed, Ochako looked so mesmerizing when she was excited he thought.

The girl in question, blushed as well, realizing what she was doing, clasping her hands on her cheeks the zero-gravity girl began floating up upwards. Her parents laughed for a moment, her father chuckled as he moved to get her, but was beaten by Izuku who was floating...or flying to her as he grabbed her bringing her down.

Everyone blinked as Izuku cocked his head at their astonishment, "How did you guys think I go to space?"

"D-did you already go to space?" Kyoka asked him, Izuku nodded his head. 

"It's um quite fun seeing the stars that no one has ever seen. There are thousands of planets teeming with life, which is just the most exciting thing as well!" Izuku's eyes lit up. As his mouth moved too fast for most to catch it, All Might tapped him on the head as Izuku looked at the man in question who pointed at everyone that just looked amazed.

"Oh...sorry. I forgot where I was for a second." Izuku blushed.

They all just nodded their heads, understanding that things were...different for the boy now. He'd seen and done things no one had done, yet with the difference, the man who attacked the festival everything about him had changed. "Midoriya please continue this topic at another time," Eraser strained himself to say, a bit interested in other planets as well.

Izuku indicated he understood before going on, the mood and tone seemed to shift a little with the parents as well as his classmates understanding that something was about to be said that only he and possibly some others know. Taking a breather, Izuku spoke "A couple of days ago I received my first mission, from that notebook that I was given which said I was to beat and kill someone named **Doomsday**. Principal, Aizawa-sensei, Midnight-sensei, and All Might you should all get some paper as this is gonna need all of our attention...same to you guys as I'll only repeat this once." looking at his teachers and classmates. Izuku got up and left allowing them to get their belongings as he headed to get the notebook.

Coming back the teachers, parents, and students stared at him as he turned on the notebook. Realizing that the parents being here would exonerate things a bit, Izuku spoke up "Parents...I don't think I need to say this but..." he paused looking at all of them, "your kids the teacher's students will be putting themselves in danger, not just today, not just tomorrow but every single day because of one person's choice. If you do not think your child should not become a hero or if they should not be here at UA please speak now."

Inko looked taken aback as Izuku spoke, "I-Izuku that's not-"

"I know mom, I know. But because of Lawless's actions, that's not possible anymore. We will be getting hurt or even worse from here on out and UA is supposed to be teaching us how to be heroes. The attacks are just the beginning, they are not the end of it. So I'm asking now if they can't trust their kids to put themselves in harm's way, which they will do anyway when they chose this profession, then they shouldn't be here. It will be difficult, I know but trusting in their children will go a long way for all of us..." _even those of us that can't die normally,_ he whispered, only Jirou and her parents catching that but chose not to comment on it.

The parents looked towards their children with slight fear and apprehension coming over them, their children looked back at them their eyes trained on their parents. Asking them to let them do this...it was after all their dream. Some of the parents sighed, while many others had slight tears in their eyes, as they nodded and got up. Momo's father spoke, "I think I speak for all of us but please protect our kids." The man bowed at All Might and teachers before looking Izuku in the eye, as he nodded as well.

Soon the parents left, as the class turned towards Izuku clenching their fists and steeling their eyes as he turned back. "Now then I guess it is time to learn about Doomsday."

**-o-**

About three hours had passed as Izuku showed them Doomsday, including his fight with the various heroes the creature had fought against. It was here that many who held reservations at the thought of killing had unanimously agreed that should this thing appear on earth it needed to be stopped. It was something that none of them thought would be possible, even for Nezu who was against killing the creature first, having found similarities with his capture and abuse by other humans. Nezu was saddened at that image, seeing the number one hero Superman who the class had learned was Kal-El die to its hands. 

The entire class had cried watching the video, becoming even more devastated as they saw the impact his death had on everyone in the world. All Might and the teacher looked on in distress, watching the video for analysis, Eraser had looked okay but his clenched fists showed otherwise, while Recovery Girl seemed to be in her memories possibly remembering many times in her life where she witnessed a hero's death. Nezu's tail was lowered as he somberly wrote notes, Midnight was in tears, her face mask was off as she put her head down.

Eiko and many of the other girls sobbed as they watched the man slide off its bone protrusion, him groaning in pain as he fell downward. His final words as he was held in the arms of his beloved who cried, _it was all I ever wanted...Except for you...What a lucky man...I...was._

Stuck with all of them, the severity of the situation escalating as they looked at Izuku who somberly had his arms crossed and his head down. "D-Deku...your not thinking of-" Ochako sputtered out in her tears.

Nodding his head Izuku continued watching, "If I have to..." 

Those watching now seeing what Izuku would do if it was all he could do. It hit them differently, it's not something any of them wished they'd have to witness but seeing that even All Might stare at him in shame, fists shaking and clenched they knew that it may resort to that.

"Less talk about morbid things, however," he said looking at the stars in the sky, "It's time for us to go to bed right, principal." Nezu nodded his furry head as he moved to leave the building looking at Izuku one last time as the rest of the teachers followed him.

Izuku grabbed his notebook and began walking to his dorm, he wasn't tired but knew if he'd slept it be much easier to think tomorrow. The rest of the students looked at him, as they saw him leave, a thought echoing throughout their minds, _We won't let you down._

The next day Izuku awoke as he stared at the notebook on the side of him. The yes or no icon still under the mission completion area, thinking on it Izuku clicked the yes button as the image faded. He didn't feel too different but had figured that it'd come to him on a later date. The ability was probably just starting so it was sure to take a bit...the boy didn't even notice the burn marks he made on his bed.

As he walked to the bathroom to get ready, Izuku was lost in thought. It wasn't like he wanted to die, but he hadn't found another option at the moment. Everyone was still unaware of just how much he has to deal with already, Kryptonian powers are nice, that he won't lie about...but some of the other 'perks' no one would understand as he and other Kryptonians could. Frustrating as it was, Izuku wouldn't wish it on anyone...even though he can let them see how he sees...

Izuku blinked for a moment, letting that thought sit in. _For them to understand it....they need to live it._

A bit later after he dressed and began his walk towards school, Izuku looked absentminded his mind was thinking, running through many ideas on what to do. The power boost would last for 120 minutes max, which was a good amount of time. Just go up to the sun charge for about an hour then come back in time for his hero course, taking his phone out Izuku sent Nezu a message and then left, heading straight for the sun.

Ochako and Mina were heading to class, talking to one another when they heard the sonic boom, looking up they saw Izuku leaving the earth. Uraraka gaped as she saw him leave while Mina was in awe, the girls hurriedly ran to the school hearing the first bell ring but they did wonder, what was Izuku doing?

Nezu got the message a minute later, he frowned for a moment before filing it away. Izuku was something none understood at this point but if he had an idea for how to make them understand just what it feels like being him, then he might as well let him do what he needed to do. It was only an hour after all...in space...inside the sun. Nezu sweatdropped as he made those connections, feeling like maaayyybbee it wasn't such a good idea.

Up in space Izuku just floated inside the sun, feeling its rays wash over him. The last time he checked the notebook worked in outer space, not that he'd understand how though. Taking it out Izuku, went to his abilities list, seeing that three were open. The first being the physiology change, with the second being his...sexual nature.

**Transcendent Fertility**

**Description: Boosts fertility rates, as well as sexual organs...(but you're big enough already so...) Allows for cross impregnation of other species as well as easy making it much easier for the birthing process. Be careful however, abilities do get passed down, though you'll still retain them.**

**Abilities: Cross-breeding, superhuman stamina, increased sexual organ, sexual prowess, impregnation chance boosted 90% (can turn off), more receptive to others feelings**

**Representatives: Too many.**

**Time till full crossover: N/A**

Izuku blushed more as he looked at it, he could now give babies to any woman that was his fancy...and their biological state wouldn't matter. He shivered for a moment feeling something lock onto him, but he shrugged it off. Looking at the other marker, Izuku clicked that one but it wouldn't appear. He frowned for a second before understanding that while it was there it was just not ready to fully appear.

So instead he moved to the representatives on his other power. Seeing Superman's call icon for a bit Izuku decided to click it. It rang for about a minute before it went to voicemail, feeling a bit saddened Izuku looked at the other representatives, seeing two new names under it and well as his own;

**Representatives: Superman (Kal-El), Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), Powergirl (Karen Starr), Superboy (Kon-El), Izuku Midoriya, Krypto, etc.**

He blinked before deciding to try another one, clicking on Supergirls name Izuku hit the phone icon on the bottom left, noticing yet another icon he didn't notice before. The notebook began ringing however before he could look at it. Izuku was about to end the call before he heard it talk, _Call Answered_

Izuku fumbled with the notebook before he finally caught it, a sigh of relief leaving his voice, on the phone however Izuku heard a giggle. He stiffened for a moment before putting the phone to his ear, "H-hello."

"Hi, I heard you fumbling around there are you okay?" the woman said, to Izuku however something inside of him shifted, though he knew what it was. Blushing a bit as steam came out of his ears Izuku continued, "Y-yeah I'm fine sorry about that..."

It was quiet now, feeling awkward silence the woman spoke, "Soooo Are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh right...I-I'm Midoriya Izuku..."

"Good job ***giggle*** we're off to a good start, names Kara."

"Hi, Kara..."

"Hi, Midoriya. So let me ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"How did you get this number?" she said questioningly.

"I uh...someone gave it to me."

"So you're telling me that someone gave you my number?"

"Yes?"

He heard a sigh coming from the phone as Kara continued, "Alright then, Do you mind telling me who gave you this number?"

"Oh, it was-" click.

Izuku looked at the phone for a second, before feeling a presence behind him. Turning around Izuku saw Lawless, who just looked at him with a grin. Thinking he was about to fight Izuku stood up, but was then grabbed and thrown into a portal that was next to the man. Lawless sighed as he grabbed the notebook, inputting the coordinates to teleport back home...which would appear in about an hour. Tossing the book after Izuku, he closed the portal. Smiling for a moment, he began laughing. 

_I guess that's one way to begin repopulating a species, wonder how Kara is going to react when she realizing what she was talking to. Looks like Mrs. Midoriya is gonna be happy soon._ With a cheeky grin on his face, the man disappeared.

Floating through the portal, Izuku was sitting cross-legged in the open space, seeing many things flash by him. A tick mark on his face as he realized just what Lawless had done to him. Seeing the notebook appear in front of him, Izuku grabbed it, and then looked back just in time to see a bright light engulf him.

**-o-**

Kara on the other hand was a bit disappointed. She was able to learn just who was gave them her number, she sighed a bit as she flew around in the air. Suddenly she heard a crack open in the air, seeing someone fall from it, realizing that it was a person, she dashed over to them, creating a sonic boom which was fine seeing as she was in the Arctic at the moment.

Swooping down, Kara caught the individual in her hands...wrong decision as she crashed down with them. They hit the glacier which for some reason didn't break, groaning a bit she stood up wiping the snow from her wet clothes. She groaned in annoyance before looking at the person she had just tried to save, before blinking at him. He had green fluffy hair which she thought was odd, cute freckles, and greek god-like-physique which was rare considering almost all heroes had extremely muscular and bulky physiques. This guy, on the other hand, looked to be built for both, she blushed a bit before moving to him, about to wake him up.

However, Izuku had other plans as he stood up right away, shaking his head to get the snow out. Kara giggled as Izuku stiffened, looking behind him, knowing whose voice that belonged to. Seeing Kara in the flesh however did not do her justice, a beautiful blue-eyed blonde-haired woman, of about 167.64 cm (5'5 ft), with a fit athletic build, though she did seem to have c cup breasts and a plumb round posterior. Izuku shook his head as if to get the thoughts out of his mind, but they kept creeping back in.

Kara looked at him, with a smile giving him a hand to help him up, Izuku took it as he stood up. She smiled brightly at him, Izuku just blushed. "Are you alright? That fall was not something someone ordinary can recover from...so that means your a metahuman right?"

Izuku on the other had just looked confused...two minutes ago he understood her perfectly, but now he had no idea what she was saying. The realization hit him a moment later as he realized that she was speaking English, grimacing Izuku knew that he should have taken classes on it. A beep caught both of their attention as Izuku took out his notebook, Izuku stared at it as it popped something out of it. Another beep and Izuku looked up reading the information on the screen;

**New Item**

**Universal Language Translator**

**Usage: Please eat**

Izuku popped it into his mouth and swallowed, the words Kara said to him now beginning to make sense. He turned back to her, putting away his electronic, "Sorry about that I-"

"Wait, Izuku?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes?" tilting his head.

Kara burst out laughing at the absurdity that just happened, wiping the tears off her face as she looked and pointed at him. Izuku just stood there, a blush on his face. "I-I um...Hi Kara."

A couple of minutes later, she stopped the laughing instead resorted to chuckling a bit, before facing him "You know that's cute when you do that. Gave me a laugh alright, but what are you doing here?"

Izuku fidgeted under her gaze, "Well um...someone threw me into a portal, and um I can't go back home for an hour now." he pouted. 

Nodding her head in understanding, "I see, well as I'm gonna go to my cousin's place do you want to come with?"

"SURE!"

She smiled looking at his shining emerald eyes, he looked excited to meet him. There was just something about him that made her feel weird...in the sort of hot type of way. Like butterflies in her stomach or something, she knew how to judge people seeing as how her powers worked but Izuku just felt...different as if he was a bright light shining in the dark. 

It made her want to get closer to him that's for sure. "Cool, let's go then..." she stopped before remembering that not all heroes could fly, turning back however Kara was shocked, Izuku was floating right behind her. He tilted his head again in confusion and she just laughed, "Alright then let's go." Soon they were gone heading towards the Fortress of Solitude, where Superman was at.

**-o-**

Getting there, Izuku and Kara engaged in conversation, with Izuku asking very specific questions that she didn't want to answer but he made her blush every step of the way. Izuku on the other hand was happy, happy that he gained some insight on how to use his powers. Finally, the Fortress was in sight, "Race you!" Kara said speeding up. 

Izuku powered up his quirk allowing for his body to speed up, surpassing her at the last second. Kara pouted, but inside she was shocked as Izuku smiled at her laughing. A grin appeared on her face as she too smiled. They began their descent and began making their way inside. 

Kara looked at Izuku for a second, about to give him a pass before a man appeared in front of her. "Hey, Kara whose that?"

Izuku seeing Superman for the first time, took out his hero notebook and presented it to the man, "PLEASE SIGN THIS!" he bowed.

Superman laughed for a moment, began focusing his pupils onto Izuku, and was promptly shocked. Turning towards Kara who looked confused, "Did you not check his body?"

Taken aback by the question Kara used her vision to try to decipher what he was talking about, but seeing things that shouldn't be there if he was a metahuman, Kara shouted, "WAIT YOUR A KRYPTONIAN!?"

Izuku pulled back his notebook, as he tilted his head again, "Yes?" Making both of the superheroes face plant onto the floor. Kara grumbling, while Kal chuckled. 

Getting up off the floor, Kal looked at Izuku, "Well how about we take this inside." He wasn't worried about Izuku for some reason, seeing innocence inside him that for some reason was shackled by guilt. Beckoning them inside, Izuku and Kara followed, as the gate to his home sealed up.

They walked to the living room in silence, Izuku nervous as hell, while Kara was inwardly fuming at him. _Why didn't he ask me for my_ ** _signature_** _?_

That stung a bit but then remembering how he blushed in front of her made her know instinctively that maybe he was just **very** nervous, _Probably by my good looks_

Finding a chair to sit on, Izuku sat down in it, the other two sitting next cross from him. He squirmed a bit in his seat, looking at Kara still made him nervous but...it was because of her good looks not even because his body was reacting to her...something he had no doubts Lawless had something to do with.

"So let's get this started, how did you get here?" Kal asked.

"Someone through me into a portal..." Izuku answered.

"Okay...what are your plans here?" he questioned

"Nothing...just waiting for my notebook to tell me it's time for me to go home."

"Which is?"

"An hour."

Nodding his head, Kal then looked at Izuku trying to see if there was any other motive behind him being here, but just shook his head. "Well, you can stay here for the time being. Is there a chance that you might appear here again?" 

"I-I'm not sure...it depends on I think on if I do get tossed once more into a portal."

That gave them both a smirk as Kara then pointed out, "Well as Kal said you can stay here for now but let me registered you to the base. We haven't gotten friendly Kryptonians here."

"So Zod already been here?"

Kal nodded his head sadly but a bit suspicious now, Kara did the same staring at Izuku a bit differently. "How did you know that?"

Izuku took out his notebook clicking onto the video of Superman snapping Zod's neck when he tried to kill some civilians. Kal winced at that, "So you know then."

Nodding his head Izuku, looked at him "Yeah...I understand why you did it...I too had to do the same."

Kal looked at Izuku in sadness, as did Kara who then looked at Izuku and asked him a question, "Izuku, who did you kill?"

Looking downwards, "Paradooms..."

Both of them recoiled in shock as Kal stood up with a snarl, "WHAT!" His anger taking hold of him as he asked, "Where were they?!" he insisted urgently.

Izuku was a bit taken aback by his reaction before thinking back to another version of Superman who fought them and lost. "Dead all of them. I made sure of it."

Calming himself down Kal sat back down, an overbearing pressure filling the room, as he began thinking. Kara however looked at Izuku and moved to him, "How many?"

Shaking his head Izuku spoke, "No one died...just some minor injuries, they seemed more focused on me than anything." Kara moved her hand to his face and looked him in the eye seeing that the killing had done a lot more to his psyche than anything else.

"Izuku...paradooms are not natural, I know you feel sad but what you did allow for your home to survive." she softly affirmed, the fire in her eyes making Izuku blush even more. Kara beamed, at his reaction, knowing that he was getting better.

"H-How did they get to your home?" Kal asked him, still a bit frustrated that Darkseid would break an agreement. Picking up his notebook Izuku opened the mission menu and showed them it. 

Seeing it, made both of them contemplate, though that was only until they saw the next one. Kal flinched as Kara stared in horror, Izuku noticing their reactions realized they saw the first one he got. Hurriedly he tried to push it away only for Kara to grip his shoulder harder. "I-Izuku, you can't think that-"

"I have no choice...If I don't more people will die." Superman got up and walked towards Izuku clasping his other shoulder, "Izuku, if you need help say so, even if this planet is across the universe we will come to help you, I know for a fact we have some heroes who want payback." The man said, thinking of Thor and Hulk who got beat badly.

"We could be there in just a minute if you do need assistance..." he continued.

Izuku teared up, as he shook allowing the tears to fall. "Y-yeah I do..."

Kara and Kal hugged him, allowing for his frustration to all come out. A bit later, Izuku cooled down, "Thanks, guys." They smiled as they let him go, Kal asked him a couple more questions as did Kara, about who he was and what his world was like. They were both equally excited but also deeply disturbed as Izuku talked about what was wrong with his world, while also fairly worried about what was done to him alas they knew that it was bonded to him now. Kal thought for a moment, "Hey let me go talk to Charles for a moment, maybe he'd like to see how it is over there."

Kara nodded as he left, Supergirl then took Izuku to go get himself scanned getting entered into the database, which seemed happy to have another Kryptonian around. "Hey, how many more minutes do you have here?"

Looking downwards Izuku blinked his eyes, "Um...it's not going down."

She looked over and saw that it hadn't gone down either, confused for a moment. Though that only lasted till she spoke again a minute later, her face flushed, "I-Izuku look at the bottom."

**The timer only starts after mating with Kara Zor-El (Message sent to Nezu for two hours instead of one)**

He sputtered for a moment, his face red, and dropped to his knees, mumbling out apologies every second. Kara in all honesty thought it was cute, Izuku was kinda sexy and had the body to back it up, plus he was not related to her nor a warmonger. She also hadn't had the best of relationships, with them all failing because of her hero life or them being psychopaths, so she thought,

_ehhh why not._

Grabbing and lifting Izuku as he yelped, Kara looked at him with a grin. Making him react to her...with some degree of his subconscious knowing what was about to happen. He squirmed in her hold and she giggled, Kal who was on the other side of the Fortress heard her, nodding his head to some degree of understanding. Began to fly out to go see Lois not wanting to disturb them...plus he was hoping to get some loving of his own.

Kicking open the door, and tossing Izuku onto the bed in her room, Kara stripped him as he yelped, hunger in her eyes. Izuku knew that look, if what his ability was telling him. He was utterly and completely...fucked.


	5. WAIT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My boy Izuku not ready for this shit man.

**(A/N): Hello Everyone. So I kinda forgot that I add locations to my stories lol. I'll probably go back and fix that later.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**-Fortress of Solitude-**

"W-wait!" Izuku shouted out, being pinned down under Kara who smiled seductively at him. He squirmed underneath her grasp, kind of turned on actually...but he'd never say it verbally. It was too embarrassing, to be honest, especially since she was just as strong as him, something his mind finally connected the thoughts as a feeling of relief overcame him. 

Midoriya was happy if he was being honest, he was happy because he felt normal, something that he hadn't felt in what seemed to be a long time. And he wouldn't be wrong for feeling that, even though he was born in a world where 'quirks' ranged from literal physical mutations of dinosaurs to gravity nullification, all of it was conceivable, within the laws of physics and the like. For example, Iida needed to drink orange juice to regulate how much petrol he uses when he uses his quirk, plus it was able to be converted into fuel. 

Yes, quirks could be explained by science, Izuku's abilities however rendered that area of science useless. It could not be explained by the logic of his world, while on this 'Earth' it could be, on this earth there were thousands if not millions of people who had different variations of things happen to them, from magic to the speed force, from extraterrestrials to actual gods.

Izuku didn't show any other heroes besides Superman, he didn't think they were ready for such things, especially seeing that all of them could beat All Might and then some. He didn't want to break them, mentally speaking as they were already under a lot of stress to become better heroes than the previous generation...seeing these people who could tank planets being thrown at them would naturally scare the shit out of them.

Kara noticed that Izuku was lost in thought, a bit disappointed she let go of him, only to be pulled back into his chest. Izuku just held her, arms wrapped around her back as he relaxed into her touch. They both knew that this was progressing way too fast to be real, but their minds worked on such a different level that such trivial ideas didn't bother them.

Humans after all couldn't think like them, Kara and Izuku were gods underneath a yellow sun, a pseudo-immortal because of their genetic makeup. But Kara grew up Kryptonian...just like Kal, Izuku however didn't, he still thought like a human because he grew up as a normal man. So whatever Kara wanted from him...Izuku couldn't reciprocate it...just not yet.

"Kara...I-I can't," he said softly, placing his hand over Kara's hair, combing through it as a lover would. He could feel her try to move but he held her in place, "I'm not saying we can't, j-just not now. I don't know what's wrong with me, I-I have too many things going through my mind and I don't think I'm ready for anything like this." 

Izuku picked up her head to look at her, her eyes showed sadness but Kara understood. She understood that it was a bit too fast for him, they barely knew one another, and she barely knew him. While he had seen her, everything that was about her, Izuku knew...

 _because he's a hero nerd_

She smiled at that thought, giggling for a bit. Izuku smiled as he knew he had got through to her. He wouldn't have minded if they tried on a later date, even if it was sex... He appeared flustered at that thought, he wanted a more _meaningful_ relationship with someone and while he found Kara attractive, he didn't know anything about her besides what information he had read in the notebook. Instead of the hero Supergirl, he wanted to learn about the person behind the mask, he wanted to know Kara Zor-El. And that made Kara happy, happier than she could ever think possible.

"Alright..." she replied to him, unlatching herself from his hold, she came up to his eyes staring into them. "But I want your word that we'll be able to try again." Izuku nodded his head, but Kara spoke once more, "No, not a nod...I want something more than that." 

Izuku was dumbfounded for a moment, he couldn't think of something she could want more than his acceptance. Kara on the other hand sighed, wondering how hard she was going to have to beat it into his thick skull, so she kissed him. His eyes widened with shock as he opened his mouth to speak, allowing for Kara to deepen the kiss, her tongue going to town on Izuku who was helpless as she held him in place.

When she finally broke the kiss, Izuku eyes swirled, Kara licked her lips before eyeing him once more, turning from seductive to very shy a moment later as her attack caught up with her brain. She looked back at Izuku, seeing that he was unconscious if the ghost that was coming out of his mouth had anything to say about it. Trying to suppress her laughter got her nowhere at that moment, waking Izuku up from seeing the gates of the afterlife.

Kara got off of Izuku, allowing for him to put back on his shirt...that for some odd reason had 'Close But No Dice.' His possible Kryptonian girlfriend laughed seeing the wording on the shirt, knowing that previously it wasn't there. His blush however said it all. 

A ping sound came out of his notebook making Izuku freeze before taking it out, reading it however made him grit his teeth;

**Mission - Return home**

***New Objective Given***

**Objective: Beat six Titanite Demons (0/6) (10 mins), Keep Kara alive (1/1)**

**Rewards: Return home, 6 demon titanite slabs**

**Failure Conditions: Death, Destruction of the Fortress of Solitude, Kara's death**

**Previous Objective: The timer only starts after mating with Kara Zor-El - failed**

Izuku clenched his fists knowing that the things should almost be here, turning to Kara Izuku called out to her, "Kara! Call Superman now, we have company!" Kara looked taken aback seeing Izuku's serious expression but knowing he wouldn't joke with her about something like this, meaning that whatever was coming they'd need help. Nodding her head she took out the league communication device, dialing for Superman and however else would be available.

Izuku on the other hand began reading whatever information he had about the Titanite demons as he could;

**Character Information - Titanite Demon**

**Description: A powerful intimating foe, often the guards of valuable items or equipment. A huge creature created from titanite slabs (material crafted from the universe itself), which it uses as it's power. Creates powerful lightning attacks based on the origin of the universe, which it charges from the archaic characters on its half-rings on its shoulders. At least 365.76 cm (12ft) tall. Fast and efficient killer unless legs are taken off.**

**Equipment - Titanite Catch Pole**

**Description: Weapon of the titanite demon, a faceless stone monster born from titanite slab. One of the enchanted weapons, perhaps from residual power of the titanite slab. Known for its leaping attack which comes smashing down on foes from above. Be wary of its might.**

Izuku frowned looking over the information, before looking back at the timer which now had only 2 minutes left. "Kara, how much longer till he gets here?"

"About 5 minutes left why?" she asked puzzled.

"We're gonna need more people...these things won't be doing down without a fight," He said showing her the notebook. Reading it Kara frowned, this fight wasn't going to be easy if what those things use is magic. Taking her communicator out once more she phoned some other heroes to come, leaving them a message seeing that most didn't answer, probably away fighting a villain, taking out her other one, she called someone who she knew would help.

"Hey Thor, we're gonna need backup. So if can make it please hurry." Hanging up, Kara was able to see what looked to be six grey portals appear just outside the entrance. She got up only to notice Izuku wasn't around her, worrying she looked around only to hear a massive booming sound come from the entrance, making her run to it.

Once there, she saw him, clad in green and yellow lightning fighting what seemed to be a behemoth of black chiseled marble, the thing tanking his hits like it was nothing. She noticed that Izuku was only fighting one of them, the other 5 just stayed down, seemingly waiting for something...or someone. Seeing that one of them just stood up, made her realize that they fight one on one, for how long however she didn't know.

Flying over to her target, she engaged it, firing her heat vision on the things which seemed to brush it off. She ground her teeth together, as she punched it hard enough to collapse a skyscraper, leaving a tiny dent in the thing. Her eyes widened as the thing smacked her downwards, hitting the ground at the speed of sound. Much of the ice around her getting thrown up into the air.

Izuku wasn't doing any better, as the thing picked him up with its catchpole, and flung him over to where Kara was at, tumbling for a good 5 seconds before he caught himself. It was here that Izuku realized that he needed to hit harder, harder than he had ever hit before. Placing his fists on the ground, the snow lifted as the ground shook from his motion, before dashing towards the demon, ready to crack its body.

In one fluid motion Izuku hit the demon, the resounding shockwave, being heard across the earth, making many heroes and villains alike to wonder just what the hell happened. Some heroes looked at their communicators at that moment, seeing the emergency alert that Supergirl had asked for them to respond to, minutes before the sound just occurred.

Superman who was flying over to them, heard it just as well making him travel to them faster, getting there not too long after. He saw the things that were just towering in front of the Fortress, soaring over to help them out, but was intercepted by one of the things, which jumped to grab him, slamming him down onto the icy ground. It felt like all the wind came out of his lungs when it did, he rolled out of the way seeing the thing jump once more, attempting to stomp on him. 

Kara soared into the air, crashing into her opponent that she had launched into the air, punching the thing harder and harder to break it. It was working...for a moment, then the sky darkened, as she heard the crackling of lightning coming from the things rings, she hurriedly moved out of the way as it shot it's beam down, carving a hole into the earth. 

All three then came to the same conclusion, that they could NOT get hit by that, that they should not even take a chance with that. Kara's demon came crashing down, and broke into pieces, before disappearing. She looked over to them and yelled, "THEIR WEAK TO-" alas she was interrupted by another demon who pounced on her, lightning already forming in its rings, her eyes widened as she saw it aim it at her. 

Praying in her mind that something would move her, she was sent flying as Izuku and Kal clapped their hands hard enough to create a soundwave to push her out of the way, leaving them open to their opponent's lightning attacks. 

Right when they were about to be hit, a hammer came and smashed into both of them. As a man with a nordic helmet and golden blonde hair dropped down, "Hello there friends! Quite a gathering we have here!"

The man was a very tall and well-built Asgardian male, with huge biceps and long, muscular legs. He was fair-skinned, with electric blue eyes that seemed to have understood just how precarious the situation seemed at the moment.

Kal called out, "You don't know half of it! Thor, be careful of its lightning attacks, they don't seem to be normal!" Thor nodded his head, considering the damage he just saw not too long ago when Kara moved out of the way. Lightning came off of his body, as he turned to one of the demons. 

"Have at thee!" the man roared as he soared at it, hammer in hand. Swinging his hammer, Thor was caught off guard as the thing swung its titanite pole, both weapons clashing together, as the magic the thing had pushed him back, shocking the god. 

Back with Izuku, he pounded the beast into the ground, creating quakes as he did so. Seeing lightning come off the thing Izuku moved back, only to get his leg grabbed as the creature pinned him, the lightning crackled as it charged into the pole. The demon lifted it's pole as the crackling got louder, and then slammed its pole into the ground, creating a shockwave of lightning that ripped through the area. Kal got hit by it, as his opponent threw him to the ground, taking him out of commission if the smoke coming off of his body was anything to go by.

Kara cried out as the man wouldn't move, unconscious from the pain that it gave to him. Turning her attention to the beast she was fighting, her eyes glowed dangerously as she shot out her beams of death. Trying to melt the demon, which was being pushed back. Izuku who heard her cry looked over from the ground, his body in pain just like Superman's... the only problem was that he wasn't knocked out.

Izuku couldn't feel anything, the lightning having fried his cells, he screamed, trying to will his body to move. He could see as Kara went blow to blow with the demon, before getting slapped out of the sky, by the one he was fighting. Thor tried to help her but was unable to shake off his demon, as it charged it's electricity, slamming its staff onto the ground causing another electric surge to begin making it's way to him.

Time seemed to slow down as the wave charged at him, seeing it slowly creep up to him, Izuku felt something move in his body, his eyes turning bright orange he exploded into a fiery plume of flames. Within that couple of seconds, both heroes were able to dash away from the conflict, taking Superman with them. Kara could see the flames soar out into the sky, as what seemed to be a Japanese Samurai emerge from it, its red katana already in its boney hand. 

From its charred armor, the samurai had ashes falling from it, then it charged the demons, faster than what normally would be possible from something so big. The first titanite demon rushed it, swinging its massive catchpole to separate the katana from its hands. The armored warrior, however, dodged the attack, swinging the katana diagonally from its lowered position, cleaving the demon in two. As it fell, the katana seemed to burn brighter, its flames now covering the warrior's hands as it continued rushing the rest of them.

The other demons as if sensing its power, all rushed at the skeleton who held its weapon in an upright position, its flames encompassing its entire body now, allowing for Kara and Thor to see the black skeleton inside the armor. Hearing some noise behind them, they noticed Wonder Woman, Iron Man, Batman, and Hulk who just appeared, seeing the beaten Superman. Batman surveyed the scene in from of him, as the things fought each other, hacking or slashing at one another. He narrowed his eyes turning to Kara with a questioning look, "What happened?"

Kara began reiterating to them what had just taken place, being a bit taken back as they now knew that the flaming warrior was an ally. "How much damage did you do to them?" Stark asked them.

"To my disappointment not much, those rock beasts could repel many of my attacks," Thor responded, clutching his broken hand. 

Diana walked over to Kara putting her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Is he alright?"

Kara nodded, "He didn't take as much of the blast as Izuku did, but he's hurt. Asleep but hurt." Diana nodded her head, turning to the samurai who finally finished cutting down the last demon. The warrior's armor was broken and in pieces. Soon the flames turned to smoke as the construct disappeared, making Izuku stumble out of the remains. He just stared at his hands, shaking in fear. 

Supergirl didn't know what could make Izuku afraid but seeing how traumatized he looked knew that something had happened. She was about to move but stilled as a man appeared next to him. She could see the desperation in his eyes as the man grabbed him by the shoulder, picking him up. Kara wanted to move but just couldn't same as the rest of the heroes who tried their hardest to move, straining against whatever invisible force had gripped them. 

"I'm surprised you unlocked that ability so soon Izuku." Kara, Diana, and Thor heard him say, with Supergirl eye's turning a dangerous hue. Diana could tell from the tone in his voice the man was happy, but it was a sick kind of happiness. Thor on the other hand was alarmed, knowing a bit about who was in front of them at the moment.

He continued, "You know I'd worry if it was any other power but..." he shrugged, "It's was one of the ones I gave you in the first five anyways, besides the, of course, sexual one." laughter resounded as the man howled. Kara blushed a bit at that one, while Diana and Thor turned their eyes to her, knowing that she knew something about that one.

"Alas," he sighed, "I didn't think you'd unlock **El Diablo** on the first try..." he grinned as Izuku looked at him, " **The Devil** for a better term, allowing for the transformation into a demon, one that was soaked from the blood of Lucifer Morningstar...or well Samael and the First of the Fallen or Satan as many know him as. An easy feat, their not God, after all..." the universe shook as if it tried to tear apart the fabric of space and time to attack Lawless.

The man in question just shook his finger at what the universe tried to do, "Well well, trying to attack someone that has already cast apart this universe's laws that bound me in the first place. Not bad universe, just try better next time." he chuckled. 

The three who could hear the man at an earlier point, couldn't at that particular moment, not even Izuku. They just heard the ending of what the man said, Izuku having a demon inside of him, straining their ears they tried to listen for more information. Izuku, however, looked ashen, afraid that something would happen to him now, "Oh don't worry about it, that demon inside you can't make you go to hell, after all, it is apart of you."

Izuku snapped his head to look at Lawless, confusion in his eyes, "Are you serious? The evil inside you? Come on kid, did you think all that abuse you endured as a child just went away? No that is under lock and key in your soul just waiting to come out, and now it is out, angry and waiting to lash out. Hell in that state rage is your best friend, though it can be stopped." He finished off as Izuku looked at him, pleading to tell him what could help him understand and control it.

Lawless just shook his head, "You can't control it, it is apart of you, learning and understanding come hand in hand, especially for these kinds of powers. Don't subdue it, it'll only make it angrier, show love, or find love and you'll be fine. Rage can only be helped with love...or hope but that doesn't matter." Lawless stared down at Izuku, before coming closer and whispering into his ear, "Plus why would you not want love? It is one of the many things that you'll come to enjoy." Izuku's face turned red, steaming at the seams before passing out, naughty thoughts running around in his mind.

The monk chuckled for a moment, as he snapped his fingers once more, a portal appeared as he grabbed Izuku and threw him in. Picking up the notebook, the man hit yes as the slabs appeared the next second. He then placed them on the notebook which took them into a subspace that he had just added as a new feature plus two more. Lawless shook his head, _I feel more like a baby sitter at this point_

Turning around the man looked at the heroes who were still injured, snapping his fingers once more healing them. Kara heard Kal groan, taking her eyes off the man who reappeared in front of them all. All of them looked at him, as he folded his arms keeping one hand on his face as if he was thinking. "Ehhh, whatever I don't particularly have any use for you guys at the moment." and with that, he left. 

Allowing for the heroes to regain control over their bodies. Batman looked over to the two Kryptonians, with Superman shaking his head as if he just had the biggest headache known to man. Superman was able to look at them a second later still recovering from the attack, at that Batman spoke, "We need to talk." Making the newly arrived heroes nod.

The other three agreed, but that didn't mean they weren't worried for the boy, Kara because she did like him, Kal because the boy was like them which meant he needed help, and Thor because of who had just thrown him into the portal. It was going to be a long conversation, one that he knew none of them would like...especially when he told Morningstar about someone who took his blood.

* * *

**-Home Solar System-**

Cruising once more through the portal, Izuku awoke about halfway through the displacement. He shook off his dizziness as the move was fairly quick, a bright light shined once more, as Izuku appeared inside the sun's core once more. The portal didn't close yet which made him worry that something would happen to the sun, but his worries were misplaced as his notebook appeared a second later which closed the portal. 

Grabbing it, Izuku turned it on, hoping that everyone was okay. 

**Mission Completed - Return Home**

**Objective: Beat six Titanite Demons (6/6), Keep Kara alive (1/1)**

**Rewards: Return home, 6 demon titanite slabs**

**Failure Conditions: Death, Destruction of the Fortress of Solitude, Kara's death**

**Added Bonuses: System functions - Item subspace, Teleport allies**

He sighed in relief at that before looking over the bonuses and the reward which popped out of the subspace right away. The bonuses were self-explanatory which made him happy and not worry about it too much, while the titanite slab and his knew ability did scare him.

**Titanite Slab**

**Description: Titanite slabs are smithing materials of the gods able to create and destroy life on a whim, be careful of handling it.**

**The Devil**

**Description: What comes in must come out. Negative emotions that were fueled throughout life, laying in the lowest levels of your soul. The chains have been broken, let** **loose, come rage of my soul, and feed off those that have hurt me. There are numerous aspects to this ability, though the most prominent being rage and regret.**

 **Abilities: Pyrokinesis, Transformation - Skeletal Samurai - ???,** **Uncontrollable Rage, ???, ???, ???, Resurrection**

**Equipment: Chaos Blade, Wings Versions (Skeletal, ???)**

**Weakness: Hope, Love**

**Representatives: Chato Santana, Lucifer Morningstar, First of the Fallen, etc.**

**Time till full acceptance: Unknown (dependant on user)**

He gulped as he read what it was, the titanite slab was material from a god while his other ability was given and taken from what some people would call the source of evil. It was horrifying, to be honest, but what was he going to do, rip out his soul?

It was apart of him and to Izuku that was scary enough...but if love and hope were what he needed to understand that part of himself then it would be worth it. Worth it because then he'd understand more about himself...even if he knew it was going to be hard. Floating out of the sun's core, Izuku slapped himself, he was going to be late by about a couple of minutes but he would be fine, nothing too bad had happened...no one died...except he almost did...but who cares about the specifics anyway!

So with that, he shot off towards a blue star, hoping to enhance his powers enough to be able to use Superman Vision...which totally needed a new name.

**-o-**

Everyone was currently practicing their super moves patiently waiting for Izuku to appear, though some were more restless than others. Namely Ochako, Tsuyu, and Kyoka for some reason. Momo was a bit annoyed as Izuku promised to tell her more about himself but had left the next day and was not even on earth at the moment. Iida after coming back from Hound Dog could feel his drive start kicking in, feeling that the lesson he had learned yesterday was very much needed before he did something regrettable. 

Kyoka was worried because Izuku had said that he couldn't die normally, making her worry that he was gonna do something drastic, seeing his face at the end of the video yesterday all but confirmed her fears. But she wasn't going to say anything, finding that it'd be better to talk to him about it than to spout off information without anything to back it up.

Tsuyu wasn't exactly worried but was concerned about her friends, isolationist mindset. He hadn't been hanging around with them that much and to be honest it was off-putting from how Izuku usually acted. She wanted her friend back, her dense but cheerful friend back, the one who saved her at the USJ making her realize there was more to being a hero than picking your battles. Asui wasn't shy to say that after that moment, she may or may not have gained a sort of attraction to Izuku...she wasn't shy at _all._

Ochako on the other hand was just being her bubbly self, though with some reservations that Izuku may be changing and not for the better. This was something Izuku understood more than anyone else here, which is why he came to fix it.

The class turned as they heard the sonic boom before seeing Midoriya descend from the sky, his clothes in tatters but from the look on his face, he seemed...happy. Which he was, even with the revelations about his new power Izuku was happy, mostly because he called Kara about a minute ago, but he was happy and not too afraid of what the future was going to bring.

Ochako felt her heart pang seeing his expression as if someone was going to try to take something away from her, Tsuyu mirrored her look but you wouldn't be able to tell unless you noticed the subtle twitches on her calm facade. Aizawa walked on over to Izuku, his brow twitching as he looked at Midoriya, "Where have you been?"

"Core of a blue star," he responded.

Aizawa just gave him a blank face, something that Izuku mirrored. Feeling as if he was about to have an aneurysm the man just ushered Izuku to go change. His classmates watched Izuku as he left, subtle blushes appearing on the girl's faces.

_Manly_

Izuku tripped over himself hearing Kirishima say those words, his face flushed Izuku rushed inside the locker room. A moment later Izuku appeared in his hero outfit, it showed off his body structure, strong and fast was what his body represented, something that many of the students seemed glued to. Smiling at all of them, he was interrupted by a couple of people showing up, namely Nezu, All Might, Recovery Girl, and Midnight, trailing behind them was a short old man, a man wearing a suit, and Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki.

He waved at them, making Midnight and All Might smile, one because his successor seemed to be feeling better, the other because it made her feel warm inside. Mirio and Nejire waved back, as Tamaki looked to be trying to hide. The old man and other guy looked at Izuku, with the man in glasses asking All Might a question, "Is that your successor?"

All Might nodded, knowing that Izuku could hear them talk. "Let's go over, shall we." They all walked towards the students as Aizawa called everybody. The students rushed to their teacher as Izuku walked over. Aizawa began, "Alright, Izuku you can start. Do you need any volunteers?"

"I do but...well let me put it this way, any of you guys who get to experience this will have a better understanding of...well everything. So I guess we should start with All Might." Izuku responded, looking at All Might for confirmation.

Toshinori contemplated for a moment, before he agreed, "Alright Young Midoriya, let's see what you're talking about."

All Might moved away from the group as Izuku prepared himself, taking a deep breath as his eyes began to redden, Izuku looked at All Might once more, "This is only temporary so don't worry, but I don't recommend you go indoors for about 2 hours...don't want to begin breaking doors and everything else."

The man chuckled, signaling he was ready, and with that Izuku blasted the man, focusing on his cells to energize them just like his own. Toshinori however, could feel his body groan against the blast, it knew he wasn't going to die, but his mind was taking a hit. All Might grimaced as all his senses moved up to superhuman levels when Izuku stopped, he dropped to his knees, taking a moment to breathe, digging his hands into the ground.

Izuku continued watching All Might making sure he'd be fine before turning to Nezu, "I'm done...it'll take a second for him to get used to it. So don't disturb him."

Nezu nodded as Recovery Girl walked up to the man, she was studying him as All Might dropped to both knees, sweat forming around his face and neck. It was not pleasant, as he heard all the cries for help, frankly, it aggravated the man, hearing all the evil in the world, in his country that he believed had been saved. Grinding his fists into the floor, All Might pushed himself up, shaking his head as his vision kept changing. Soon the transformation finished, everyone looked at him in worry, except Izuku who knew that it had worked.

Waving his hands, "Don't...worry I'm okay now. It was...much more than I thought." turning his attention to Izuku the man walked over to him and hugged him, making Izuku groan at the gesture.

"I-I'm sorry Midoriya, I had no idea," he said sorrowfully.

"It's okay All Might. You don't know your strength anymore." Izuku replied to the man who let him go a second later.

"Still I apologize, about this and...that."

"It wasn't too bad, I dealt with the same troubles. Plus if you focus on your hearing and listen to about 500 miles east, you'll see what I mean." That took everyone back, as the man did so, listening to the sounds of dolphins and whales, hearing them communicate.

All Might smiled as he did, "Heh I guess your right about that one."

"Small victories, All Might, small victories." he smiled, cracking his back a bit. Having someone with your kind of strength was new, but not unwanted. 

"What exactly just happened?" Nezu asked, a notebook already in his hand, the rest looking just as expectant at him. 

All Might chuckled, "Well, Midoriya was right when he said he'd beat me in a fight and he wasn't lying when he said it was hard to be what he is." the man looked down, his eyes adjusting once more.

"Heh, in all honesty, I'd wish no one would have to experience this...but at the same time I'd hope everyone would as well." the man looked up, meeting Nezu's eyes, "It is one of the most confusing and most enlightening experience I'd say I've ever tried to understand."

Toshinori paused for a second, "And one I'd hope to never forget."

"All Might, you need to be specific, not this philosophical rant you're going on about," Aizawa mentioned.

"I know that but it is like I said, you need to experience it to understand it. My eyes have been opened, and now...I don't think I'll ever think the same again." All Might stared at his hands, "Colors have never looked so vivid in all my life, I can see the structure of my bones, my organs...I can see each cell as they move through cell division. I can hear sounds I've never thought possible, it's like...its like life just became easier to understand."

All Might then looked over at Izuku, "And this is what you have to go through every day?" 

"Yes, every Kryptonain does," Izuku responded, happy that now someone understood what he goes through, even if he wasn't actually an alien.

"I think it'd be prudent to allow Nezu to go through the process as well, he'd probably understand more than I can." he insisted. Izuku nodded before looking over to the principal who seemed eager to learn just what All Might was talking about. 

**-o-**

It was around a couple of hours later, with the temporary effects finally subsiding, and those who chose to undergo the vision turning back to normal. After Nezu had gone, Ochako, Mirio, Nejire, Kyoka, Koda, Tsuyu, Momo, Denki, Eiko, Mina, Tooru, and Iida had tried it out as well, as for the teachers Aizawa, Midnight, and Recovery Girl decided to go a bit after them. It was a scary experience for many of them, as things they never thought possible became possible when it happened.

The first couple of minutes had many of them deal with pain before the effects started kicking in...it gave them a sense of awe and wonder, seeing as how things just seemed to make sense. They now understood why Izuku was so hurt when he had to kill those creatures, especially when Iida accused him, said speedster apologized profusely once he gained some sense of himself.

Aizawa had taken to sitting down on the ground as he felt things that he usually ignored. Emotions that he thought wouldn't suit his occupation, coming in full force, when he began to listen in onto so many acts of violence being committed at that very moment. He was frustrated, to be honest, feeling that his job was hopeless, All Might too felt the same way when he did, so the two talked to one another about it, hoping to gain greater insight onto what they could do, to be better heroes.

Nezu had finished around 20 notebooks in two hours, with him documenting information up to the thousands, as he listened and watched things happen. The principal was not gonna sleep for a long time, especially how he kept eyeing Izuku after the time limit finished, he wanted to go through it again, to listen and see all those things once more. It was something his quirk demanded of him, to learn and experience every one of those thoughts and emotions again.

But he fought against it, he knew that even if he could experience it once more, he couldn't solve all of those horrible things from happening again. He was after all one creature, one in such a vast universe, that he felt insignificant...but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

Midnight had taken to holding onto Izuku again with many of the girls doing the same thing, feeling anchored by his presence and a wish to comfort him. They had realized that Izuku was dealing with too much for him to go about alone, he needed a breather, and while it seemed like Izuku seemed to have his shit together, it was just a brave front. Recovery Girl had taken to writing such comprehensive notes on their biology that she left for her office, possibly to gain greater insight into the workings of her temporary strengthen cells. She had no time to waste after all.

In all of this Izuku was exhausted, feeling drained as he sat down, sometimes falling asleep only to be woken up a moment later, due to Momo getting excited right next to him, trying to gain some insight into how her new powers worked. Hell, most of them tried to understand how they worked, which while fun did destroy most of the training area.

For Deku however, he just felt hopeful. Hopeful because now people got it, it wasn't rocket science, but just another perspective on life. One that just so happened to be more intuned to existence than others. He could see Kyoka listening in, reminiscing about the sounds of the ocean, the punk rocker had such a lovely expression it brought him happiness.

The girl in question turned to look at him, a smile on her face as she relaxed into his left side, letting her hearing take her places, serene places. Ochako and Tsuyu had curled up onto his right side, the two resting as the experience took them out, while Mina, Tooru, and Eiko chatted about their experience with the rest of the class. Nejire and Mirio seemed to take it in stride, though the man in glasses and the older man seemed to glance at Izuku now and then.

All in all, Izuku thought it was an eventful day.


	6. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am no good at chapter summaries.

**(A/N): With a heavy heart, I am here to let you know that I am super tired.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**12 days left**

It had been three days since Izuku had shown everyone what he could do. Everyone had taken the chance to do something they had never experienced by the third day, in all honesty, they were grateful for the chance. The only ones that didn't try it out were the man with glasses and the short older man who Izuku had learned were Sir Nighteye and Gran Torino. All Might's sidekick and old mentor, people who Izuku fanboyed over for a good minute...well just Mirai, he had no idea who Gran Torino was but was pleasantly surprised when the man tried to kick him for being a 'newbie.'

Something the man regretted greatly, falling on his ass and clutching his leg in pain when his leg groaned on contact. The elderly man just cradled his leg in silence, making Izuku stare at the man nervously. All Might, on the other hand, laughed greatly seeing his mentor in pain, memories from years ago coming to the forefront of his mind of when he was looked just like him. 

Though he regretted it not too long after when said old man glared at him menacingly. Listening to All Might get berated by the man was funny to hear, especially when he kept bringing up his elder status, and how these youngins know nothing about respect. That made Izuku laugh since he was referring to his failed sneak attack on himself, trying to gouge Izuku to see if he was a hero worthy, after all, one needed to pay attention to his surrounding as a hero.

Sir Nighteye on the other hand, had tried to use his quirk on Izuku which backfired spectacularly, a miniature form of Lawless had punched him in the face when he tried to watch Izuku's future. It disappeared moments later, though not without reprimanding Nighteye about the dangers of the future since it is ever-changing, and what he saw was just one future that he would make happen because he tried to prevent it and that he was an idiot for doing so.

Lawless made a point to tell him that the future wasn't held in stone, that it could change, but only when someone didn't make it a point to interfere with their lives. Something that made him feel ashamed when he touched All Might a moment later seeing a different future than what he had originally seen. Toshinori's future had changed, and it wasn't one where he died, instead, he lived doing hero work until his 50's, where he finally retired and had a family. 

It felt like a dam had broken when he witnessed something change in what he felt was the truth. Mirai was gloomy for a bit after that, feeling like he was inadequate, though that only lasted for a couple of hours after, All Might, later on, took him to a bar after that, trying to get his hopes up...which worked as the man could be seen later getting dragged away by some woman he had met there.

Izuku felt like Lawless was messing with the man, which was confirmed not long after when he sent him a message with a smiling face. Exasperated Izuku felt like Lawless was Nezu 2.0, smarter, stronger, and much more prone to messing with people.

Alas, today was going to be a busy day, his school was starting in about 2 hours and Izuku still needed to get his morning routine done. Which was made to be super easy given the new functions his notebook had. 

Akin to the **Danger Room** that Izuku learned Professor Charles Xavier created, the system had made something just like it, but much much better. It was in a separate dimension that allowed him to train, one that allowed for thousands of modifications to be had, able to change on a whim.

In the time Izuku had learned of this new function, he had been using it for about one hour every day which in that dimension equated to one day. His bodily functions remained the same, however, meaning he needed to eat and shit, but other than that Izuku practiced day and night, training till he dropped. Kryptonian biology may have changed him, but he had been human for years before then, it was not like he had to eat but it was normal to him.

Cracking his neck, Izuku put on his workout clothes and disappeared from his room, appearing inside the dimension a minute later. It was beautiful, to be honest, the landscape stretched for billions of miles; forests, deserts, oceans, lakes, rivers, mountains, swamps, plains dotted the landscape, along with millions if not billions of various species Izuku had never seen before in his life.

He was thankful however that his notebook documented the species every time he encountered them, allowing for him to take notes on them, take pictures and even work on his analysis skills. Currently, he was working on befriending one of the species called a **Tobi-Kadachi,** a fanged wyvern that loved to fly among the trees. He was making progress which excited him, seeing that the creature had taken to not shocking him every minute he was in its presence. Now it just watched him while he trained outside, at times bringing him food, or sleeping by him while he rested.

Maybe the creature had taken a liking to him now, but he'd learn about it at a later date. Besides, that discovery there was a massive mansion on the right side of him, it was what housed the **Death** **Chamber** he'd taken to calling it, hundreds of meters underground, spanning at least four or so large cities. But that wasn't important, now it was time to train, and he was going to make the most of it, especially as now he has a quest that would help him.

**New Mission!**

**Training Montage...you need it cuz you suck!**

**Description: You have little time to be idle, Doomsday is not that far from earth, meaning you need to get ready now. Learn martial arts and acrobatics, and perfect your fighting style. To do so you will fight various masters in their disciplines and come out on top. (Kryptonian Powers negated)**

**Objective: Learn Dim mak (20/100), Acrobatics (0/100), Boxing (100/100), Krav Maga (12/100), Silat (19/100), Combat Sambo (84/100), Wing Chun (8/100), **Torquasm Vo (36/100), Torquasm Rao (21/100) from various masters.****

**Rewards: Shop system unlock, 5000 credits**

**Failure Conditions: Requirements not met**

The mission took a lot out of him, but Izuku didn't care...no he didn't care at all...not at all. Que Izuku being beaten across the landscape by Richard Dragon, Lady Shiva, Batman, Wolverine, Captain America, Wonder Woman, Deathstroke, etc.

_Not at all my ass!_

**-o-**

_These people are even worse than paradooms..._

Throughout the day Izuku was systematically taken down, learning how to dodge and take hits to keep going, his flexibility greatly increased finally. Much better than what it used to be, with the boy finally learning how to dodge being crucial in combat. Still, that didn't mean he didn't get his ass kicked, Lady Shiva and Richard had beat into him once more how combat should be done.

People would kill to have the function Izuku had, like the Danger Room it created scenarios that felt real, but even better than that the dimension was what fueled it. The place created holographic people created from the best incarnations of themselves it could find and made Izuku fight them, in hand to hand combat. Of course, the room was able to go even further beyond than that, **Plus Ultra** was that setting, one that Izuku would not be trying again. That had kicked his ass when he tried it when multiple powerful beings came out all at the same time, the likes of which would pummel him into the ground.

Darkseid, Thanos, Silver Surfer, Superman, Blue Marvel, the Green Lanterns Corps, and many others had appeared to fight him. And with the room being able to somehow tank all their hits without damage Izuku did not have a fun time.

But it did teach him how to fight when he was at his strongest, which was great seeing as martial arts combat only retained to when he was depowered, something he wouldn't be able to do when he was fully powered. The contrast was weird for Izuku, being depowered by a red sun for his training only to fight superpowered a moment later, using the same techniques when training finished.

The power difference is scary. 

Finally, training had finished, leaving Izuku on the floor sweat poured from his body onto the ground, creating a miniature puddle in the room. Getting up Izuku's fire came out of him, evaporating the sweat and puddle, he walked over to the elevator to bathe before school started. Opening the elevator, music came out of it which thankfully wasn't elevator music, **Akira the AI** in the building made sure of that.

It was the most sophisticated AI Izuku had ever seen, though the only AI he had seen. He had seen its matrix, and in his opinion, it looked like a bunch of neurons firing at the same time...which admittedly wasn't wrong but it was something more than that, it was alive, it wasn't coded, instead the AI was sentient, it had developed a soul, something unprecedented but not unthought of.

Akira talked to Izuku a lot, making his training sessions fun while the background commentary cheered him on. "Izuku, are you thinking about me~"

Blushing, Akira laughed, "Y-yeah, y-you just made it a lot of fun to be here. I thought no one was going to be here, so I was just reminiscing about when we first meet..."

"Aww, isn't that sweet~" she snickered, "You _know_ you have like ten minutes to get to school right?"

Screaming Izuku bolted out of the elevator, showering very quickly he yelled out to Akira, "BYE AKIRA!" before disappearing, she chuckled, amused at Izuku's antics. Something she had come to like about the boy when he was here.

* * *

His class was about to begin in about a minute, Izuku slid into his classroom with about 15 seconds to spare. His hair was still damp with water but was still super fluffy and curly as it always was, making a certain pink-skinned girl jelly.

Izuku could see her pouting in her seat, amused that she was mad about his fluffy hair still being fluffy with water in it. Using a bit of his fire ability Izuku, heated himself steam coming off of him, his clothes and hair dried a moment later. He was getting better at controlling his fire ability, though no one knew that he had a new power yet. Midoriya was a bit worried about what would happen if he did transform since it certainly wasn't the friendliest of his powers...not that his powers were friendly in the first place. 

Though that didn't stop him from training in the powers he was given, as while it was hard being massive like the Titanite Demons, it was an experience, except for the feeling of overwhelming rage, Izuku was fine...for the most part. He had learned that he could summon the **Chaos Blade** without being in his hulking form, but the blade hurt him when he wasn't, every time he got a successful hit in.

The scars on his hands hurt like hell every time he used it, but he did learn that if he only partially transformed he'd be fine. This was easier said than done, considering he tired out quickly when he did so. His class door opened, taking him out of his musings Aizawa walked up to the podium.

"Today will be mostly training with few breaks in between, though first, you'll all be sparing with Mirio and the others." That got a groan out of everyone, except Izuku who just smiled wryly, Mirio was strong just not strong enough to hurt him. "All except Midoriya will be sparring against him, instead you'll be taking on Hadou in the sky."

Nodding, that was a lot better for him, his aerial combat sucked, the class got up and began walking to the changing rooms, meeting Class 1-B who was going to be joining them. Knowing that they'd be sparring in the air Izuku figured it'd be good to be there earlier so hurrying he changed out of his school clothing, putting on his hero uniform, before heading out.

She was mostly gonna show him how to better maneuver himself in the air, Izuku came out of the room already floating. Nejire turned to look at him, a smile graced her lips, excitement in her eyes as they eyed one another. Soaring on over to her, Izuku hovered in front of her when she began her ascent into the air. Hadou looked at him playfully, "Ne ne I~zu~ku, wanna race?"

"Sure."

And with that, they took off, soaring through the air that brushed against their body. Nejire was moving fast, but Izuku was going at the same rate, slowing himself down to her level to match her. Of course, she knew he was going slow, she had his powers for two hours herself, but it made her smile that he was keeping up with her, tempering himself to be able to go slow. Picking up speed, Nejire rapidly sped up, going at least twice as fast as she normally did, Izuku met her pace, keeping himself from going to fast. Control was the hardest aspect of Kryptonian abilities, as Superman once said, _"_ _I feel like I live in a world made of **cardboard** , always taking constant care not to break something, to break _someone _. Never allowing myself to lose control even for a moment, or someone could die."_

It was true, that was what it felt like to be a Kryptonian, it took years to learn how to control their power, and Izuku was making great progress. 5 minutes later the two landed back at the training grounds, only she was sweating as Izuku did some breathing exercise. Shaking off her tiredness, Nejire turned to her flying buddy, smiling brightly at him.

Izuku chuckled with Nejire beaming at him. Scratching his head, he turned around to see Class 1-B staring incredulously at them both, he could hear Monoma about to begin his usual triad but was already knocked out by Itsuka. Smiling at them all, he looked back to Nejire, "Well what should we do now?"

Cupping her face in thought, an invisible light bulb appeared above her head, "I know! Can you dodge projectiles?"

"Yes?"

"Not good enough!" she exclaimed charging up her spirals, Izuku blinked, _Well shit._

And with that, she blasted him, making Izuku dodged each of her attacks, her laughter resonating with every one of the students, who shivered in fright. The teachers on the other hand, specifically Aizawa just nodded their head, _Logical Deduction~_

If Izuku could have heard him, he'd have cursed. Katsumi watched the two fly around in the air, something she could do with her quirk. Instead, she watched Izuku enjoy himself, something she hadn't seen him do in years. It hurt to watch him, memories of earlier years when she used to hang around the nerd and not berate him, flooded her mind.

Shaking it off, tears swelled up in her eyes, hurt creeping in as it should have been her who helped him do these things, yet regret for her previous actions made her distance herself. While she dealt with her emotions, Shoko observed the two in the air. Like Katsumi, she also dealt with regret and self-loathing. She couldn't stop revisiting the memories from back then, about her inability to help someone who helped her.

It was, for this reason, she hadn't spoken to Izuku in almost a month. Her guilt was too great for her to go talk to Izuku, she hated herself for being weak even if what happened wasn't her fault. She was afraid of her fire, something understandable because of her trauma, which made her not want to use it. Only now did she think she was foolish for not using it earlier, compartmentalizing at it's finest. Humans would always think something was their fault even if the problem had absolutely nothing to do with them, sentimental creatures they were. Though the same could be said for the opposite.

An hour later, Aizawa issued a break for the students, most of the students were on the ground, resting their aching bones. Izuku sat down on the ground, Nejire nowhere to be seen...well she was in the restroom at the moment.

Peering over at everyone, Izuku could see how injured they all looked, which wasn't what Mirio was going for but the dude was strong. His muscles weren't just for show, the paradoom that got disemboweled was proof of that. Footsteps alerted him to Ochako and Tsuyu coming up from behind him, Ochako beamed at him while Tsuyu waved at him. They sat on the sides of him, relaxing in his presence. 

"Hey guys, how was training?" he questioned.

"Kero, not too bad, Togata-senpai ran us ragged though," Tsuyu replied rubbing her stomach, _Sorry!_ could be heard in the background, causing them to giggle. 

"Well, I hope it wasn't all too bad." he chuckled.

"Hehe, well how was your training with Hadou-senpai?" Ochako cheerfully asked.

"Good, Hadou-senpai helped taught me how to dodge. Her spirals don't make it any easier in the air."

"That sounds about right, even Ochako struggled with flying when you powered her up, kero."

Uraraka blushed, poking the tips of her fingers in embarrassment, "W-well just because I can usually float doesn't mean I can control it."

"Ochako-chan, you float around when you get embarrassed."

"Eh?" and there she went floating in the air, while Tsuyu and Izuku laughed. Floating up himself Izuku grabbed Ochako who slowly turned into a tomato, releasing herself into his arms, as he descended.

"Looks like Midori is taking my job, kero." causing both of them to turn bright red.

"TSUYU!" both called out, making said girl begin croaking in amusement, their blushes making them all the more laughable.

Huffing, they turned to one another as a massive grin accompanied their look. Tsuyu stopped her laughter feeling the presence of a predator, snapping her attention to her two friends she croaked in fear, getting up and running away as the two chased after her. 

Momo and Kyoka giggled watching the antics of the three, along with Mina and Toru who cheered the two on, their fatigue slowly leaving them. Katsumi scowled as she watched them, a tick mark on her head, frustrated at the lack of things to do. 

"Alright, students. We will be moving onto the next phase of today." Vlad called out, gaining the attention of everyone present.

"Your hero internships begin in less than two weeks." taking out a stack of envelopes Aizawa, handed them to Iida to pass out, "and you will need to chose who you'll be going with. As a precaution, all of you will be wearing a GPS tracking device, in case of an emergency." he gave Izuku a pointed look, who sheepishly nodded.

"Besides that we want you to choose a hero who will help develop your quirks so chose wisely." Kan finished.

Once they all received their envelopes, most of the class turned to Izuku, who stood still like a deer in headlights. He already knew what they wanted to ask of him, sighing in exasperation, he beckoned them to come to him. Momo was the first to come to Izuku who gave him her list.

Reading it over Izuku circled the name Sir Nighteye and handed it to her, Momo looked at him questionably, "Why him?"

"Sir Nighteye would be great to learn from, especially since he'd teach you how to think several steps ahead. His quirk would also be extremely effective in allowing you to understand how to better develop skillsets from your quirk. Momo, your quirk is the best there is, but you can't react fast enough to finish whatever you make in time. So instead allowing you to see ten steps ahead will give you a leg up." Izuku replied while the girl thanked him.

Continuing, most of the students from his sister's class came to him as well, hoping to get some help from Izuku. Though most already had an idea of who they wanted. Once they finished choosing about two hours had passed with Izuku having to give some input for some people here and there about who to choose and who not to choose. Training resumed not too long after, with most of the students turning into ghosts, exhausted and not feeling really for what was to come.

Class-1B knew nothing about who was coming, something that while worrying, Izuku understood that the teachers didn't want to create a panic. As he changed in the locker room alone, Izuku was propelled from his thoughts at the sound of knocking.

Hurrying he changed and opened the door, to see Tooru who seemed excited, if the way her body animatedly moved suggested anything. "Yes, Hagakure?"

"Hey, Midori! We wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to eat with us!"

"Yeah sure just let me get my stuff." Tooru visibly shook with excitement, as he turned back to his locker to get his stuff. Behind her, the girls gave her a thumbs up, happy that the first part of their plan was working.

Coming back Izuku looked at her for a moment, his eyes flashed a second later, "Huh, so that's how you look."

"Eh?"

"AH, sorry Hagakure-san!" Izuku said rubbing the back of his head, "The x-ray vision allows me to see what you look like and I completely forgot about it."

"W-wait you can see me!?" she jumped in front of him.

"Y-yes! Kryptonian powers give me x-ray vision, which can be used to see things that normally couldn't be seen." Izuku looked more nervous now than ever. He didn't know how Tooru would react to that, as it wasn't something that popped into his mind until now.

Tooru whispered something under her breath, Izuku picking up some of what she said but not enough. "Hm?"

"I said how do I look!"

"Beautiful." was what came out of his mouth, slapping his face to cover his mouth, a blush forming across his face. The first thing that came to his mind, should not be the first thing he said, especially for someone who was never able to see themselves. Hearing Tooru sniffle, made Izuku think he made the wrong call but was promptly surprised when the girl gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you..." she mumbled out, keeping her hands to herself, doing the same thing Ochako did when she was embarrassed. He blanked out, not at all started by the cries of indignation that resounded behind Tooru.

Izuku shook his head, getting out of the funk he was just in, only to be greeted by Hagakure being dragged away by what was most likely Tsuyu's tongue. "Wait, slow down!" he called out, chasing after them.

As he chased after them, the girls circled Tooru, unreadable expressions on their faces. The invisible girl squeaked in panic, seeing when Tsuyu unwrapped her, "U-um girls?"

"You kissed him~" she heard Ochako say. Panicking Tooru sounded out, "Just a peck on the cheek! I didn't break the pack!" A shadow appeared over her, causing her to turn around, Mina was behind her. She shivered in fright once the pink girl came to her eye level, "M-mina?!"

Mina snickered, as the invisi-girl stared in confusion. All around her the girls began laughing, "W-what?!" she exclaimed in panic. 

"We were just messing with you Tooru! Yeah, it caught us all by surprise but Midori was right on the mark about being able to see you." Mina proclaimed, slumping her shoulders just a bit, "I'm sorry I didn't think about it..."

"No no, it's fine! I was shocked too!" waving her hands in front of her, reality set in. She let out a sigh of relief, understanding that the girls weren't actually mad at her, just pulling her leg. 

She turned to Ochako, "Sorry, chako." 

"It's fine!" gravity girl chuckled, "I really didn't want to go along with it, but Mina said it'd be funny." causing Tooru to pout. Behind a wall Izuku sighed, happy that there wasn't an actual conflict. The girls continued joking around, only stopping when Izuku came around the corner. Ochako waved him over, making him smile in delight. Soon they left, heading to get some food outside of school, with permission of course.

Finding a good BBQ place, they sat down and ordered their food, chatting as they brought out the meat and fish. Izuku was in charge of cooking, using his heat vision to subtlety cook the meat to get better at it. Though that was until Kyoka noticed what he was doing, promptly poking his sides till he let up, allowing for her to cook. 

"Jeez, green you need to let up on the training." they all laughed. The boy in question pouted, beginning to try to refute Kyoka's claim, till Momo placed her hand on his, "She's right you know, training hard is good, but you need a break, or you'll break before you know it." Reluctantly he agreed once he realized they weren't letting up.

"Alright! Since we're here Midori, when are you going to take Ochako to space?" Mina yelled out, making Ochako spit out her drink. 

"M-mina!" she called out, embarrassed at her outburst from a while back.

Scratching his cheek, "W-well, whenever she wants I guess, granted I could take all of you but I'd need to power all of you up first, so we could take the trip." 

Eyeing all the girls at the table, he felt Eiko place her hand on his shoulder, "Manly~" He blushed red, while the girls fantasized about what they could do in space, the adventures they could do once they were out there. 

_Just me and deku out in space, b-but we haven't even~_ Ochako blew up before she could even finish her thoughts, beginning her ascent into the air. izuku sweatdropped at that, floating up as well to get her, other customers just laughed at their antics, not one of them caring that they were using their quirks.

Bringing her down, Izuku heard his notebook beep, he froze midway hurriedly bringing Ochako down. He wasn't the only one to hear it, as the girls also looked a bit afraid at the moment. Taking it out, Izuku looked at it scared for what may be coming, sitting down between Mina and Ochako, he took it out.

Clicking the notification, he let out a sigh of relief, his fear leaving him as he smiled, bringing the tension down. He laughed making, Mina look over him to see what it was. "Whose Kara?" she asked cheekily.

Izuku froze, rigidly turning to Mina who smiled at him smugly. " **Deku...answer the question.** " He heard Ochako say, now scared for his life. 

"She's a friend, a fellow Kryptonian, that I met!" he practically shouted out in fear. 

"What!?" all the girls shouted, not enough to cause him pain, just discomfort when he flinched. Seeing that the girls apologized to him, a bit forgetful of his superhuman hearing.

Coughing a bit to get his attention Momo began, "I thought you were the only Kryptonian?"

"I-I am..." he replied nervously.

"Then how did you meet her?"

Izuku looked around seemingly looking for an exit, "Look green if you don't want to say anything, fine. But we're worried about you you know. You haven't been acting the same since you got out, and while we get it, you haven't been hanging around us anymore." Kyoka clarified.

"She's right deku, we're all in this together. We don't want you getting hurt because you couldn't tell us, we're all training to be heroes deku, if we don't get experience now, how else will we be prepared for the big leagues." Ochako added placing her hand on his, squeezing it. Izuku stared at the girls who looked at him with determination, exasperated but he knew that they were right. They were heroes, soon to be heroes to be more precise, and they needed to know else how would they get better. 

"Okay..." he mumbled out, looking straight into all their eyes, Izuku explained, "Well remember when I went to the blue star?"

They all nodded, "Of course how could we forget?" Mina questioned, a smile on her face, "It was amazing having all those abilities, the flight and superhearing were my favorites!" she stated, causing most of the girls to nod their heads, even if the beginning was...unpleasant.

"Right well, Lawless had appeared when I was in the core of the sun, powering up, he grabbed me and tossed me into a portal once I noticed him. From there I was teleported to a different sector of the universe...which I have no doubts he had been expanding. I fell into an Earth exactly like ours, same history, same countries but different superheroes. It was the world that Superman hails from."

They snapped their heads in his direction, shocked. "Really!" Tooru exclaimed. 

"Yeah, he really is like how he was in the videos." Izuku reminisced, taking out his notebook from somewhere, Izuku turned it to the page Superman signed, passing it to Ochako who held it excitedly. "He was understanding of my plight, but the one who helped me a lot was Kara...Supergirl, the cousin of Superman."

"Is she just like him, kero?" Tsuyu asked, holding his notebook in place admiring the penmanship. 

Nodding, "Yeah, she has the same heart that he does but um she uh she..." he spluttered out, a red hue forming on his face gaining Mina's attention. She squealed, "Oh my god, Midori! What did you do with her!?"

Izuku felt like death loomed over him as he yelled out, "Nothing yet!" feeling it become greater than before he continued still scared, "W-we just kissed each other!" blurted out more information, still afraid. It got quiet when he finished, though the feeling did leave just a bit. 

" **I** z **u** k **u, d** I **d** y **o** u **d** o **a** n **y** t **h** i **n** g **e** l **s** e **,** " Ochako asked, making him hurriedly shake his head. She huffed as did all the girls next to him, "Why did she kiss you?" she asked, still peeved.

"She um...she thought I was cute." Izuku flushed, nervously shaking as he looked at her. 

"AND?"

"W-we um kinda felt a massive attraction to one another. I-I think it may have to do with some personal things on her side, but my side as well. So it um just happened." though that didn't seem to relieve the girls, they could tell he was being truthful. Mina grinned, "Does that mean you like her romantically?"

"I-I don't know...I know I like her but I..." He responded, thinking about the kiss they shared, it brought him happiness, the same for Kara, he just didn't know if it was the fertility ability he had that made him confused.

"Do you like anyone else?" she continued to press.

"Y-yes?"

"Who?" she kept it up, not letting go.

"E-everyone in c-class. A-All Might, Sen-"

"Romantically Midori!"

Izuku kept his head down, confused, and a little angry that she kept pushing. He could feel his power shake a bit, he had thought that this was gonna be a fun outing, not an interrogation. **El Diablo** didn't take kindly to it, making sure to appear for a second on his hand, making Izuku cover it in haste. 

"Mina stop! Can't you see he's uncomfortable?" Kyoka tried to reason with the girl, who noticed her questions had made him shrink into himself. Mina felt bad, forgetting that though Izuku had changed, mentally he was still trying to understand himself, she furrowed her brows for a moment as at the same time Izuku would have avoided these questions if asked at the beginning of the semester.

Momo however saw through it, "Midoriya...do you have another ability, that pertains to that line of thinking? Is there something that scares you to not commit?"

Izuku shook for a moment, afraid, but answered as they were trying to help him. "I-I do. **Transcendent Fertility** and **El Diablo...** I got the first one when I talked to you guys about Doomsday, the second was when I was over there with Kara...d-demons made out of titanite appeared when I was over there. I-I couldn't beat them, they just wouldn't go down. I-in my rage I activated **El Diablo,** allowing me to cut them down."

"D-do they affect you mentally?" she asked. Izuku shook his head, "No... **The Devil** only activates when I'm either in danger of being dead or if I get too angry. Which doesn't happen a lot...it acts more as a defensive mechanism than anything else."

"Is that why you covered your hand, kero?" Tsuyu questioned, appearing behind Izuku to hug him.

"Y-yeah...it doesn't look pleasant, there are multiple people who had this power, but theirs all act differently compared to mine," he responded a bit more relaxed now.

"What about the other one?" Mina asked, causing Izuku to blush, "N-no that one just allows me to...have children with other species, that wouldn't normally be able to handle my genetic makeup...like you guys, for example," the girls blushed, "b-but I am more receptive to others who may have c-certain feelings towards me." he finished off, leaving the girls with mortified faces.

"W-what kind of feelings?" Jirou anxiously asked.

"T-the sexual kind," Izuku said, blushing even more heavily. The girls sighed in relief, "So you mean you only know when a girl loves you and w-wants to make babies?" Momo asked, her face red still.

"Y-yeah, I'm still trying to understand it...it's why I didn't understand if it was love or not." The girls nodded, now understanding a bit better than before.

"Do you think it's love, kero?"

"M-maybe b-but I don't know if it's attraction or lust anymore...though I-I think it's like for now." 

"What about us?" Ochako asked, wanting to hear his answer, though she didn't pay attention to her wording.

"Yeah I-I do like you guys...I just don't know romantically. I'm confused at how it's been affecting me and that power is just messing it up more."

"Wait, how did you feel before the power boosts?" 

"I-I thought Uraraka-san was cute..." he proclaimed as gravity girl began to float once more. "And the rest of us?"

"I didn't really hang out with you girls that much...Kacchan didn't invite me, though I do think Hagakure and Asui-san are pretty." making them blush, "Hagakure has a great personality that makes me want to get to know her more and Asui makes me feel relaxed." 

"But why the devil?" Momo questioned, letting the elephant out of the room, Izuku gnashed his teeth, "I-it's...personal but I'll tell you this, I can't under any circumstances let myself go, I need people to ground me because it's weaknesses revolve around love and hope."

It got quiet for a bit after that once Kyoka began giving out the food, Izuku began chowing down, making sure his mouth was stuffed so they couldn't ask him any more questions. But in the hearts of the girls they knew, that this was only the beginning.

**-o-**

The group left after paying for the meal, heading back to school to begin their classes. The conversations however began once more, this time with fewer questions and more group conversations, it relaxed Izuku as he wasn't put on the spot this time, making him feel comfortable and outgoing. Something that made the girls smile, in relief.

Heading back into class, they began to take their lessons, a bit boring for some in the class, namely Denki and Mina but the rest paid some attention. Izuku was thinking about what the girls had said;

_I think I could use the dimension to help train us...though I'd need to ask Akira if that'd be okay. Plus the teachers may not trust it but I'm sure if Power Loader came he'd be able to help them understand her...or maybe even that pink-haired girl from the festival._

Concluding that it'd be beneficial for him to tell them Izuku made up his mind, there was strength in numbers after all. Jolting a bit after that thought passed, Izuku felt something tear into his mind. Clenching his teeth, he shook some more, feeling an overwhelming sense of pain course throughout his body. He placed his head down trying to hold down the terrifying sensation that encompassed him.

I-zu...Izu-ku...IZUKU

"Y-yes," he responded trying to not let the pain overcome his ability to speak. Tilting his head to the side to look at Midnight, who appeared worried. She had noticed his expression turn worse before he put his head down, causing her to become concerned. His tone of voice and the protruding veins fortified that thought, "Iida go get me, Recovery girl!"

"Noooo!" Izuku half-yelled out, "S-she c-can't help t-this." gripping the desk Izuku crushed it, his face turning red as the pain grew. His pained groan alerted everyone to how serious it was becoming, "Iida now!" she yelled out once more, racing to Izuku, she was about to grasp him, but he bolted away.

"D-don't touch me right now!" he exclaimed dropping to his knees causing the building to shake. "O-open the window, I need to leave!" Ochako moved to the window opening it as Izuku soared out of the building, falling a moment later collapsing some trees. "Sensei!"

"Go Ochako!" the girl floated herself out and chased him. "Everyone stays in class, I'll be right back," she yelled running after Izuku. Said boy began to smack the floor, shaking the surrounding area. The pain was excruciating, to say the least, and it was getting worse, tears began to fall from his face once he began hyperventilating his Kryptonian body not helping him in the least. Instead, it made it worse, his senses picked up every new addition to his body, more specifically the slight changes to each nerve in his brain as a completely new section of it formed, creating new pathways into his eyes and incorporating some very specific genetic material into his blood.

Roaring out into the sky, Izuku's quirk began to appear all over himself, green lightning sparking across himself as he slammed his body against a tree. One for All began to undergo a mutation, something that frightened the previous users that were inside the quirk, Nana felt helpless as she watched the Ninth wielder of One for All grasp his head in agony. There was nothing they could do...

She felt a tingling sensation come across her body as did the rest of the users, various lightning sparks appeared on them making them confused. On the outside Izuku's lightning began to change color, turning gray as it shot out of his body impacting the ground. It felt like his quirk was tearing itself apart, forcing something out of it. 

Back inside the quirk, Nana's lightning began to strike her, causing her distress, the bolts impacting her body. She turned to noticed that the lightning was breaking her apart, scared she believed that she was going to finally die, yet at the same time she knew something was going to change. 

The greyish lightning stuck her once more directing on the head as she disappeared from the mindscape. A moment later she could feel the airbrush by her, making her feel slighting chilly, opening her eyes she dropped onto the floor watching Izuku wither on the ground. She touched herself, feeling flesh that shouldn't be possible given the circumstances of her death.

Freaking out that she was alive once more, Izuku's groan snapped her attention back onto the boy, getting up completely oblivious to her nakedness she rushed at him, holding him in her arms, green arcs striking her grey ones that had appeared on her person. Each arc began to blend, becoming less hostile than it was earlier, soon beginning to cease hostility all together. 

The transformation had finally stopped minutes later, Izuku gasped for breath once Nana let go of him. He coughed up some blood which immediately affected the surroundings, making the flowers grow lush and rich in color and appearance. The pain was finally beginning to fade, exhausted that it took so long Izuku laid down on his back, beginning breathing exercises to calm him down. 

Ochako had finally found Izuku, seeing him on the floor she called out to him, "Deku!" running up to him, not noticing the presence of the woman next to him. She grabbed his hand, she gave him a once over checking to see if he had any injuries, when she finished Izuku had his eyes open, "Sorry Uraraka-san..."

Shaking her head tears in her eyes she sniffled, "It's okay Izuku, I was so worried, what happened?" she hugged him making sure not to let him go, afraid he'd disappear.

"I-I got a new ability I think," he coughed once more, a terrible headache overcoming him, making him feel faint. Izuku broke her embrace, moving away from her as his pupils disappeared, turning full white. Izuku could feel a warm liquid stream down his nose, his blood most likely noticing Ochako's frightened expression. He began to spasm a bit as information poured into his mind, locking out whatever unneeded stimulus that was happening in front of him.

Gravity Girl had finally noticed Nana, blushing she screamed maneuvering into a defensive position, "Hey, Hey I'm not someone whose going to harm him. I'm just as curious as you, one minute I'm still inside his quirk, the next I'm out and in a body."

"W-what are you talking about?" she questioned, not letting up.

"Wait, he never told you?! Damn it Toshi!" the woman groaned in anger.

-Toshinori shivered, feeling he had angered someone once more...specifically someone that he knew would beat him into a pulp-

Nana sighed in exasperation, "Look just know I'm on your side all right." giving Ochako a thumbs up, "Though I would like some clothes..." Ochako couldn't keep a straight face anymore, faltering just a bit. Hearing Izuku groan, however, took her attention off the naked woman, he held his head shaking it just a bit finally standing up.

"D-deku are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No....no I-I'm fine now, just a terrible headache," he responded to her, the pain turning into numbness. The bushes ruffled as Midnight came upon the trio, she could see Izuku on his feet with Ochako right by him though the naked woman put her on guard. 

"She's with me," Izuku called out to her, taking off his jacket handing it to Nana. "Thank you." she said putting it on, before looking at Midnight, "I mean no harm, I know someone who can vouch for me besides Izuku here."

'Who?" 

"Toshinori..." Nana said seriously, Midnight quirked a brow, "All Might's Secretary?" all she got back was a nod. Midnight sighed, turning back to Izuku, "What about you?"

"Okay...for now, there's a faint aching feeling on the left side of my brain but-," he stopped resuming to cough up more blood, Midnight freaked out running up to him while he waved her off. "I'm fine I'm fine just...need a second," he spat out a bit more blood onto the ground. Seeing what his blood was doing to the flora around him however was astonishing, Izuku was taken aback seeing what was happening to his surroundings.

Green sprouted out of the ground, turning into flowers and grass that seemed lush and rich to the eyes. The girls observed what was happening to the spots where his blood had landed, confused just how Izuku was. "I...I need to check on this."

"YOUNG MIDORIYA ARE YOU ALRI-" All Might came to a stop seeing someone he never thought he'd see again, his mind stilled for a moment as memories began to fill his mind, his mentor was right in front of him but at the moment Toshi felt like a teenager once more, seeing her look at him with love and care....that turned into a hot flash of anger, "TOSHI!" Nana yelled at him, frightening the man, who bolted the next second, screaming.

"SENSEI PLEASE!" 

"DON'T SENSEI ME YOU-" and that was all the three heard as what followed were the cries of injustice.


	7. Enhancements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a SQUIRREL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to change the name of the 'Danger Room' that I've coined as the death chamber...it feels unoriginal but I can't make up a name that fits so if anyone has a good idea let me know! Thank you!

**(A/N): I really want to order a pizza.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

A couple of hours later, fifteen ice packs, one beat-up All Might, and a very frightened staff, life had finally calmed down. Nana had taken to punching Toshinori to death, most likely injuring him far worse than anything All for One could have done to him. A comical scene none of the students would ever forget, seeing the number one hero get manhandled like a child.

Izuku wouldn't admit it but he was a bit scaroused...something that no doubt Midnight also went through, eyeing the drool he could see coming down her face which she hurriedly wiped up. Some questions needed to be answered, especially concerning Izuku's new powers that none of the teachers knew about. It upset them when Izuku didn't tell them about it, feeling as if their trust was being taken advantage of.

Nezu came to his defense, however, "Now if I had extra abilities I wouldn't dare let you know about them...how else will I have a strategic advantage against you if I told you everything about myself. After all, do you not understand how dangerous Izuku is with just one power, how do you think someone would feel if he kept gaining more?"

That question kept the teachers quiet, especially Aizawa who was about to get more vocal with the boy, the mouse...bear...rat thing was correct, he would never tell anyone more about himself than necessary, hell All Might didn't tell them all about himself so why should Izuku? The simple answer was fear, fear because All Might was a man who could still be killed by a bullet, Izuku couldn't be...sure a nuclear bomb could take him out of commission for about a second but anything before that could not hurt him. It was impossible, Eraser knew this, he was this for two hours, so some part of him subconsciously knew that if the world found out about Izuku, which they would in two weeks, the whole balance of power was going to shift.

That thought was scary, a war for Izuku, to have him among their ranks, would be what every country would want. An untapped power source none of them would want to miss. It was quiet for a bit after that, the teachers, as well as the principal, having deep contrasting thoughts about why this needed to be kept secret, Izuku was already ahead of the game.

**-o-**

Deku was currently looking through his notebook with Momo next to him going through his notes. The girls wanted someone to be next to Izuku during his decompressing period, he was happy about their thoughtfulness but he was a bit overwhelmed at how far they were willing to go for him. Momo was flipping through his notebook, fascination apparent in her eyes, the info recorded gave her insight into hundreds if not thousands of questions she had about Izuku's new physiology, much of which was summed up into one to two sentences but for her, it was enough to decipher where he was being purposefully discrete.

The information he had alone on his **The Devil** state was ridiculous, he had it only for a couple of days yet Izuku had already broken it down. It was astonishing to her, especially the information about the weapon he wielded in that state. Midoriya had a faint smile on his face, finding Momo's beautiful appearance even more attractive when she was thinking. Shaking his head he turned back to the notebook overlooking the new ability he had gotten;

**Power Augmentation**

**Description: Users can enhance the powers of themselves or others so that they can reach high-level mastery and control instantaneously, allows for the recipient or owner to then reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. Users cannot steal or give power, only enhance the ones their targets already have. Not a particularly pleasant experience at first but those who become greater than they were before will thank you, causes the user some mild discomfort...varies.**

**Abilities: Mutant Enhancement, Quirk Enhancement, Metahuman Enhancement, etc. via blood or usage**

**Weaknesses: Limited Range (within 5 meters or 16 ft), May harm their user, Over-Dosage, Can be temporary (In your case no)**

**Representatives: En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse), Blue Lanterns, Lucifer Morningstar, Ichigo Kurosaki, Goku, Merlin, Power Gem (Infinity Stone)**

He reread the passage multiple times, amazed and slightly weirded out at the fact that his power was a bestowal type ability, which can be used through touch or by his blood. That at least let him understand why the grass became the way it did, what it didn't clear up was why it created a brand new section of his brain. Thinking on it for a bit, Izuku watched the person called Apocalypse use his version of the ability, his eyes whitened when he used it as if he was finding where the mutant factor was located. There he understood why he grew a new section for his brain, it was most likely the same thing for him probably to find the quirk factor easily where he could then act on it.

Izuku turned to Momo, blinking as his vision changed, locating where Momo's quirk factor was located. Momo felt lock onto her the moment Izuku used the ability as if something was watching her, she turned to Izuku only to be taken aback by the white in his eyes, Izuku began coming closer to her tilting his head to the left as if studying her. She was confused for a moment still feeling his presence trained on her. Soon his eyes turned back to normal, "Izuku, What was that?"

"A new ability I just got, it specified that it was a power amplifier which permanently enhances the quirk factor or other ability type to be greater than what is normally possible." he cupped his chin continuing, "It says it works by my blood or within my limited range which is about 5 meters, my eyes will turn white once I use it as I'll be looking for where the ability enhancer is located at, allowing me to focus all my attention on it to permanently make it stronger."

He stared into her eyes, "So I wanted to ask you," Momo stiffened, "Can I test it on you? You would be the best candidate for me to try it out on, especially since there wouldn't any damage at all to anyone or anything considering your quirk's power."

She looked down for a moment, contemplating if she should allow Izuku to try it on her, she met his eyes a bit later nodding ever so slightly in agreement. "D-do I need to do anything while you work?"

"No, but it will cause some discomfort...or pain so are you sure you want to go through with it?"

She met his eyes once more, "I do Izuku if I can be of any help for the battle in a couple of days I want to be able to do my best." she said with conviction.

He nodded, his eyes began to change once more while Momo fidgeted in place feeling the same gaze lock onto her, though this time it felt...comforting. She shuttered in place feeling Izuku grasp her quirk factor wherever it was located, it didn't feel discomforting at all, she felt relatively fine. A moment later Izuku finished, Momo just quirked a brow at him, "I didn't feel anything from that, did you do something wrong?"

"No, I didn't but test out your quirk."

Thinking on it for a moment, Momo clasped her hands together as what came out shocked both of them. A bird appeared in her hands, the little fellow tweeted happily before flying out the open window in the room. Izuku was still shocked even when Momo ran and hugged him, she held onto him shaking a bit overwhelmed by what she just did. He held her comforting her by brushing his hands through her hair, relaxing in others' embrace. 

"I-I don't know what to do now," she said shakily.

"I know...I didn't think the upgrade would allow you to create organic materials now too," Izuku pulled away from her, looking into her reddened eyes, "but I don't think you should tell anyone about that aspect...if they ask just say now you can make organs or the like, not actual sentient creatures."

She nodded her head, still swamped with emotions that she didn't know what to do about. Feeling like this was her chance, however, even with her upbringing and reading of 'indecent' novels that only Kyoka knew about, Momo grasped the sides of Izuku's face and pecked him on the cheek, seeing the blush on his face made her giggle in delight. "W-what was that for?!" he exclaimed, the seriousness of the situation leaving them both.

"A gift for helping me fulfill a longtime childhood dream." she said with a smile, "when I first got my quirk I was so upset when I couldn't recreate the things I used to love as a child, I grew disillusioned with what I could do with my quirk especially when I couldn't create animals, I didn't have too many friends growing up mostly because of how much my family has. I always wanted to create a friend and now I can," Momo smiled brightly, a chirp caught their attention as the same bird came back to the room. Izuku picked it up and handed it to her, they watched the creature dissolve back into her skin, Izuku looked apologetic but seeing Momo's face of happiness still plastered there, he wiped it away.

"I don't mind either way you know, being able to shape life like that opens so many doors now, thanks Izuku." she said getting up, "Good Night," she told him leaving the room.

Izuku let out a tired sigh, already knowing how different life was going to be in the coming days.

* * *

 **\- 5 days later -** **7 days left till Doomsday's arrival**

It had been a couple of days since that day he gained another ability and boy did he put it to use. Izuku with Nezu's permission of course had finished the enhancements on some of his classmates, giving them better and more powerful versions of their quirks. The girls went first, mostly because Momo had already done it, sparking a bit of rivalry with them, to see who could remaster their quirk the fastest. Nemuri had undergone the same enhancements, including Nana who was finally wearing clothes, revived All Might on the other hand as well as Aizawa didn't want to.

For various reasons both men didn't want to undergo the procedure but they did allow Izuku to strengthen their bodies, though not that it'd do anything for them against Doomsday. At the same time, no other heroes had been told about what was going on, meaning none of the top ten heroes had been told yet mostly because they didn't want to start a panic.

Other than that, the enhancements went on to help everyone;

Ochako gained several new features all of which coincided with the abilities of Weight Manipulation. It was funny to see her stop Izuku speeding after her, locking him in place by making him weigh several tons, which he later broke out of.

Tooru had gained the ability to cloak other people which she then used to proceed to prank everyone with Mina, concealment meant nothing to her now especially since she had gained Invisibility Awareness through the upgrade, allowing her to not only see those who are invisible but herself as well. It was a joyful time for her, though she was still invisible, only when they turned invisible through her power was everyone able to finally see her.

Tsuyu's quirk had been strengthened giving her better control over her various features.

Mina gained the ability to create and shape constructions through her acid, as well as higher resistance to the fluids she secreted...which she then used to recreate a Xenomorph but that was beside the point.

Kyoka on the other hand gained the ability to generate sound waves from her mouth, effectively making her one of the most dangerous people out there. The cheers she gained from everyone made her blush, her jacks poked each other in embarrassment. With this new ability, she was able to create sonic blasts from her support equipment and her mouth, generating miniature earthquakes as well as temporary flight. She was able to change the pitch and frequency of her sound attacks, allowing her to disorient enemies and take them out. Making her even stronger than Present Mic who flashed her a thumbs up.

Eiko's quirk **Hardening** had been upgraded to tank hits that normally should have killed someone, case in point being when she asked Izuku to throw a punch at her, the resounding shockwave shattered the surrounding area yet she was fine...for about a couple seconds and then she fainted. It wasn't like she gained crazy pain tolerance after all, but she was happy, yelling out manly when she woke up.

Iida went next gaining jet engines on his arms just like his brother, tears had formed in his eyes when it happened, strengthening his resolve to be a hero Tensei could be proud of.

Aoyama was able to use his quirk without his support gear, as well as fire off smaller versions of his quirk from his fingertips, making the sparkling boy feel even more dazzling than normal.

Denki went after him, gaining the ability to shape lightning and fire it. The boy went ballistic with it, shooting lightning bolts everywhere he could till he fried his brain yet again.

Sero's tape had become stronger than before, needing someone as strong as Izuku to tear it apart.

Sato was now able to last far longer with his quirk, exceeding around 30 mins as long as he ate 10 grams of sugar.

Koji's quirk didn't get an upgrade but he was now able to sense animals around him for better variation as to what he could use.

Mezo as well didn't get a boost for his quirk, it was more a strengthening boost for his body to better handle pain from what they were able to note, which surprisingly he was happy about, same went for Ojiro.

Tokoyami's **Dark Shadow** housed a storage unit in its body allowing for it to be able to fight for a limited time even when the sun was out, something that he had been training since. 

Lastly, it was Mineta's turn whose quirk gained better adhesive qualities...which he then used to mess around with but was promptly stopped by a tongue slap from Tsuyu.

The other two, Katsumi and Shoko didn't want to undergo the procedure, the two didn't specify why but Izuku could see it was eating them, and he was determined to not let it consume them. Midnight and Nana came right after Mineta, gaining the ability to use her **Somnambulist** quirk like a blast, instead of it just coming off of her. Nana's quirk **Float** turned into **Flight** which she promptly abused, making Izuku race her almost every chance she got. 

Another thing Izuku had learned was that All Might and Nana had kept their versions of One for All, unprecedented as All Might and Nana shouldn't have the quirk yet they did. Though after a bit Izuku just let the two figure it out on their own, considering it didn't pertain to him as he didn't have their quirks, he had the ninth iteration of that quirk. Besides all of that his class had joined him in the separate dimension, not a particularly enjoyable time for him when the girls found out he was pushing himself.

* * *

***Flashback***

"YOU HAVE A WHAT!?" everyone shouted at him, wincing as their yelling hurt his eardrums. His classmates and teachers looked at him with varying degrees of reactions, with his classmates seemingly taken back by his casual remark of what he's been doing, his teachers on the other hand looked annoyed mostly Aizawa.

Repeating his earlier answer, "I have been training in what is most likely a separate dimension that Lawless most likely created, and I want to take you guys, now that you have all gotten stronger to handle what I'm able to throw at you."

Aizawa was pinching his brows in exasperation and annoyance, "And why didn't you tell us about it early Midoriya, don't you know how dangerous it is to go to unknown areas without backup? What if something happened to you there?"

"Lawless won't attack me at this moment as according to him I need to train more plus you guys couldn't come with me because none of you would be able to handle the training that the place I want to take you would bring, especially since just outside of the area are creatures that wouldn't mind making you guys into snacks."

"W-wait you mean that there are creatures that can beat you down?" Momo asked, her brows furrowed at the thought of Izuku putting himself in danger.

"No, but you guys could get hurt when we head there, which is why I didn't say anything but now that almost everyone has been upgraded so to speak I thought it'd be prudent to let you guys go train where I train, just to see if you'd be fine with doing something like that." Izuku mentioned, waving off their concerns, "Though I'm gonna need Nezu-sensei to call Power Loader-san and anyone else that wants to come with him as I need them to do something only inside the dimension."

Nezu who was on All Might's shoulder nodded a bit, calling Higari a second later. Finishing up the call Izuku continued to explain to them why he hadn't said anything, about how dangerous it was for them but not for him. Soon Power Loader and a salmon pink-haired girl with thick dreadlocks appeared behind him, clearly excited to go explore a new world. 

Seeing who it was Izuku waved at her, "Hi Hatsume-san!" The girl looked at Izuku in confusion for a second before recognizing his face but not registering his name at the moment. "Anyways, huddle up so we can transfer ourselves through, oh and make sure to say hi to Ichika and Akira when we see them alright," getting everyone to nod their heads. Pressing a couple of buttons the group disappeared from their location, appearing in the forest that Izuku called home.

The teleportation was smooth, seeing as how no one felt sick and that everyone was safe, though that only lasted until Mineta screamed in fear, putting everyone but Izuku on guard as they noticed the creature that was coming closer to them. It peered at all of them with its red eyes, seemingly intimidating everyone until Izuku called out, "Hey Ichika," he said moving towards the Tobi-Kadachi. 

Recognizing him she moved closer to him, rubbing her head onto Izuku's outstretched hand, purring as he scratched it, Mei being the most fearless one of them all bounced on over to Izuku. Ichika looked towards the girl, allowing for her to come closer before licking her, coating her in saliva as Mei laughed uproariously. She turned towards Izuku one last time, giving him a tiny shock before leaving making him chuckle.

"That was Ichika, a Tobi-Kadachi that likes to live in the trees, make sure not to get on her bad side please, I don't want fried classmates." he joked, making some of them chuckle. 

"Wait she can generate lightning!?" Momo shouted out, clearly seeing when it had generated lightning to shock Izuku. He nodded, "Yeah which is why if you don't want to be fried chicken be nice to her, plus she'll bring you food if ever get hungry." Nezu looked in great amazement seeing a creature do that, as was the class who had just witnessed a colossal creature disappear into the woods.

"Come on let's get going," he said walking in the direction of the massive mansion that could be seen from their location. Once in front of it, they all gazed up in awe, especially Momo who had more knowledge about decor than most of them, when Izuku opened the door however everyone was shocked. It was beautiful seemingly built for the royalty if what could be seen engraved on its walls meant anything.

"Now then I'll give you the layout of the building, so on the right, there's the kitchen and dining room, in the center is the library which I have no doubts Nezu-sensei you'd want to go through but be careful as most of it is locked by magic, upstairs are the bedrooms which also have a restroom and bath connected to each room, to the left is the recreational area, consisting of sports, outdoor sports, dancing, games, pool, hot springs, certain 'products' that Aizawa-sensei may raid later in the day, a miniature training room which I use sometimes, don't worry it can take a lot of damage, and a creation room which has a lot of inventor like items."

A feminine voice chuckled gaining everyone's attention, "While that may be true Izuku, that doesn't mean I liked having to repair all that damage you know~"

Izuku blushed embarrassed, "W-well I didn't mean to..." she chuckled once more, "I know that, but when I say to try your hardest I don't mean Plus Ultra you know~"

"Though at least you have people to rein you in on the other side I bet, good job girls." Akira joked, making the girls turn various shades of red and purple, gaining some chuckles from the rest of the students and staff.

"Akira~," Izuku called out sheepishly, wanting this conversation to stop. 

She laughed once more, "Hm, but that still doesn't mean you can try to break the building Izuku." her laughter beginning to die down, "Now then onto all of you here I guess I should introduce myself then," a flash of light appeared in the middle of the room as Akira's matrix appeared in front of everyone, creating a mixture of shocked expressions especially from Mei, Power Loader, Nezu and Momo.

"Hello there, I'm Akira the AI that controls this house and makes sure that Izuku takes a break now and then." ripples appearing across the matrix as she spoke. Only Power Loader could speak, but it was more of a whisper as he witnessed a piece of technology that hadn't been explored so much in the world, a living sentient AI.

"H-how is this possible...to create an AI is...unheard of," Higari questioned speechless about the level of tech it would have taken to create something like Akira.

"While is it exceedingly difficult to create something like me, it is not unheard of, multiple heroes and villains alike have AI's built into their tech. I'm just a very very big outlier, something most exceedingly unthought of, though the hero **Vision** was just like me at one point."

"Who is that," Iida asked her, his hands already in a chopping movement.

"Ah, Vision was formally an AI named Jarvis who was created by," pulls out a digital list while glasses appeared on her matrix, "genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, inventor, and like a billion other things that **Tony Stark** could call himself but the first would be the most known about him. Now Vision came to be when the heroes **Ironman and Hulk, Tony Stark, and Dr. Bruce Bannner** decided to create another AI by the name of **Ultron** who went rogue. To fix this they tried to recreate him once more using the Mind Stone but instead used Jarvis's matrix to do so. Other heroes tried to stop him but they all paled in comparison to **Thor** who finished the creation process." Akira finished, making the students and teachers look when more confused except for those who were exceedingly smart.

She sighed seeing that some of them didn't get it, "Okay...two heroes created an evil AI and then went on to create an actual sentient AI who came from one that was already made, easier now?" That got a round of nods, while Mei looked at Akira with sparkling eyes, "Yes, Hatsume-san?"

"CAN I STUDY YOUR MATRIX!" she shouted, Power Loader bonked her on the head profusely apologizing to the AI, Akira laughed her enjoyment clear to all who heard it, a genuine sign of joy.

"Sure, but I think Izuku has something he needs you guys to work on before you can even get to me, plus I think it'll be something you'd love Hatsume-san, especially since it'll be a brand new material none of you have ever worked on. Oh, and Nezu, feel free to browse the library just don't go into the sections that are crossed out as they're held by some really nasty magic. The fridge has been stocked but I'd wait till Izuku makes something for you guys, unless you want to try some new cereal then be my guest."

"I have a question, however, you and Izuku have repeatedly talked about magic, as if it was real. Is it actual fantasy magic that we'd only ever heard about?" Nezu asked intrigue apparent on his face. 

"That is correct, though magic comes in many different forms, hopefully, you'll learn about one someday."

While everyone was fascinated by the discovery of magic, Mei who was in the front was giddy with excitement, she hurriedly walked over to Izuku presenting her hands to receive whatever he was going to give to her...not Power Loader **her** , that she could study and then use to create babies. Izuku snickered seeing Mei's expression, taking out the demon titanite slab and handing it over to her, where she promptly dropped it. Izuku was embarrassed at the moment, "Sorry Mei! I forgot how heavy it is..." picking it back up.

Akira whistled, "Damn Izuku I didn't know you took out a Titanite Demon, those things are absolute monsters with their lightning magic. Especially since they're considered to be the best creatures the nameless blacksmith deity ever created."

"Well, it wasn't easy you know, I've never been in that much pain before in my life," he said rubbing his shoulder in remembrance of the pain those things could inflict. The class was shocked to learn that the material came from an actual god, Momo stared at the material in interest, wondering how hard it would be to recreate it.

"Ready hard," Akira responded nonchalantly as if reading her mind, "That deity died eons ago but a lot of material pales in comparison to it, and Izuku has a slab of that material, material that was used to craft hundreds of god slaying weapons before." Everyone was taken aback at what the material Izuku was holding could do, even Mei who seemed to be growing more and more captivated with the block of material. A god slaying weapon was a scary thought, a projection appeared before them, it depicted an onion armored man who wielded a blade called **Storm Ruler** do battle against a giant who wielded a massive cleaver. The man swung his blade at the giant, a massive concentrated blast of pressurized air came out of the followed him doing so, smacking the giant and bringing him to his knees.

They watched in amazement as the giant roared out, catching fire that burned off his clothing, embers flickered off his body when he charged the man, the scene ended with the armored man whispering words that resounded within each of their souls, "Let the sunshine upon this Lord of Cinder!"

It's inspiring to see someone fight against what looked like to be overwhelming odds, "That was Storm Ruler, a weapon crafted from demon titanite to kill giants such as the one you saw, no giant could withstand it's might, not even Yhorm, the reclusive lord of the Profaned Capital. The smaller man was Siegward of Catarina, a good friend to Yhorm who was tasked with killing his friend."

"But why would he have to kill him?" Toshinori asked, appalled by what Siegward needed to do. 

"Because in that realm, life and death are constant happenings, such that even in death you can't find peace. Yhorm awoke to realize that he was alive once more, anger and saddened he told his oldest friend before his death to kill him if he ever resurrected, else as a Lord of Cinder he'd lay waste to the land as he slowly lost his mind." Akira spoke softly. The heroes and soon to become heroes looked down, they couldn't imagine the anguish someone would go through as they slowly lost their mind and attacked what they once called home. A terrible fate for sure. 

"Yhorm held strong for a time, mentally slipping away as time passed waiting for his friend to appear and when he did Yhorm was already gone." it was sad to see what had happened to a king who cared and loved his home and though he may not have been sane at the end, he at least had some comfort in that he fell once more in his home.

Akira sighed, "Let's move on from this dreary topic, Izuku go take Mei and Power Loader to the creation room and I'll make sure your teachers understand how to use the Death Chamber." Izuku nodded, walking with the two and going over why he wanted them to study it.

**-o-**

"So, Midoriya right?" Izuku nodded his head, "Why did you need me and Hatsume to study this material?" 

"Demon Titanite is tough and strong, but it is also a magical conductor, capable to take down monsters that even I would have trouble with. I want you guys to figure out what you can do with it, as I have a lot of the material on hand."

"How many?" Mei asked, intrigued.

"I have six of them, enough for you to go crazy with." he said with a grin that matched Mei's expression, "the problem is is that the material is scary to work with as it's heavy enough to crush body parts if your not careful with it, I'd forgotten that part when I handed it to you but I'm happy you're okay."

"It's fine," Mei waved him off, "Besides I was gonna start being pushy if I didn't get it, and that would have hurt me more than you could have, but thanks Midoriya."

"As long as your okay." he smiled at her, making her face flush as no one was ever really worried about her wellbeing, except Power Loader but that was usual for him to do so. Izuku then placed the slab onto the counter which was made out of strong material, "Well I'll let you guys get busy, just make sure to stay safe okay, that goes doubly for you Mei."

"Yeah, yeah." she shooed him away, going into inventor mode the second he left, lightning and evil chuckling appeared a second later as she looked over at the slab. Power Loader just shook his head and began his work.

**-o-**

"So how are they doing?" Izuku asked Akira, who was currently watching over the student's battle against mob enemies.

"Not too bad, but they need work if they're gonna want to get better at combat," she responded.

"Hm...can I fight again-" 

"No Izuku, I can't allow you to fight Doomsday. The Plus Ultra feature is only for when you have already beaten enemies that have devastating power and Doomsday is considered as such, I only allowed you to try it out once, and even then I was pushing it."

Sighing Izuku let it be. Aizawa and Midnight who were watching the student's training noticed Izuku and began walking towards him. They were a bit peeved that Izuku hid this from them, especially since it had such a great function something that All Might who was fighting some Paradooms would agree with. "Midoriya, this is-"

"Is like something that can happen only once in a dream," Midnight finished his sentence, getting a nod from her fellow staff member. "How far along did you get in training since you've been here?" she asked.

"Well a day here, is an hour outside In our world, so I get an extra day of training when I'm here. If we utilized the dimension more we could go back to our normal schedule, seeing as the fact that we age at the same rate we would in our home dimension. Plus it'll allow us to explore the outside world more too."

"I'll bring it up to Nezu, Kami knows how much help we'll need." turning to Akira, "Thank you Akira for the help."

"Oh don't worry about it, I would have helped Izuku anyway I could have, especially since he's been such great company." Izuku face flushed, flustered at her praise. Nemuri giggled while Aizawa had a small grin hidden underneath his scarf.

Trying to change the topic Izuku tried moving on, "Well I'm gonna go begin my training, um Sensei do you two want to join me?" Aizawa and Nemuri looked at him in confusion, "Ah well the training that I'll be doing will help you, especially since I'm being trained by some very very powerful heroes."

"And who are they?" Eraser asked.

"Hm, you'll see," Izuku said with a grin, leaving the two to follow him a second later.

It was only after the training that they regretted following him, well Midnight more so than Aizawa who soaked up Batman's teachings like a sponge. It amazed both of them that 'quirkless' heroes were a thing and they had all but believed that they would be in danger but that belief stopped when Shiva kicked their asses to kingdom come. She systematically broke them down, keeping them on their toes but still beating them to an inch of their life. Something that Richard did a moment later, showing them that quirks weren't shit.

All you needed was the mind, body, and spirit to be in equilibrium and nothing could stop you, something each of the heroes showed to all of them. The students especially once they noticed their teachers were sparring as well, Mina looked excited seeing Shiva's footwork, beginning to try to copy it for herself. The fact that they were quirkless never donned on them until later, especially when Akira showed them all videos on how they fought, the **Batman vs. Superman** fight was something many of them seemed distressed about, especially Katsumi who saw a quirkless man beat down the man who could tank hits that'd kill her.

 _"I wanted to remind you to stay out of my way, in all the years to come in your most private moments, I want you to remember the one man who beat **you**_ _."_

It sent shivers down her spine, to witness a hero that was just like Izuku take down the most powerful of his world. As if life was here to show her that if Izuku really wanted to, he could have beaten her.....which didn't sound too bad if she was being honest, disregarding the forming heat in her core, the bomber girl stared at his back, taking in all that he was.

Izuku was busy dodging Shiva's knives while making sure Slade didn't slash him with his swords, vaulting over Slade Izuku was met with Nightwing's leg dropping him to the ground caressing his face that stung. The air whistled behind him, causing Izuku to rapidly move from his location as Iron Fist smashed his previous location to dust. Using it as cover Izuku hurriedly escaped forgetting that Slade doesn't need to see to find him. 

The man appeared in front of Izuku, swinging his sword vertically making Izuku pull back only to restrained by Shiva a second later. Knowing he lost Izuku sighed out, causing the holograms to fade away, not before they waved at him goodbye. It was difficult if he was being honest, Shiva made sure to always be on top of him, while Slade just knew where he was at all times.

Eskrima was what Slade trained in and Izuku hadn't had a chance to go over it with the man. Hell, he needed to work on his footwork, which is why the mission had added **Savate and Capoeira** when it realized that he was getting destroyed because he wasn't fast enough. **Eskrima** was added as well, on the basis that he sucked at evading sharp and fast objects designed to incapacitate people, especially when it concerned him using them. Both of them took the cake for those particular styles, mainly when they were concerned with bodily harm. 

Feeling a hand clasp his shoulder Izuku saw Mina who was beaming at him, noticing the bottled water in her hand he took it, "Thanks, Mina." 

"Hehe, don't worry about it Midori! Hey would I be able to train with you, I saw those moves that lady was doing and I want to be able to recreate it!" 

"Sure, um Shiva is pretty intense so are you sure you want to have a go at her."

"YEAH!"

Izuku chuckled, giving Akira the go-ahead as Mina went to where Izuku started, Shiva appeared once more giving Mina a bow, which the girl returned perfectly. 5 minutes into watching Mina slide away from a good chunk of Shiva's attacks, the girl didn't notice that her opponent was creating a trap for her, Mina was tiring out which made perfect sense considering who her opponent was, a second later she tripped only for Shiva to spring into action, using a barrage of kicks to see her tumbling.

Mina yelped in pain when Shiva caught her foot in a hold, twisting it she slammed her into the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs. Seeing that she wasn't getting up, Shiva helped the girl up, exhaustion evident on acid girl's face. Still, Mina was able to give Shiva a big smile, "Thank you." she huffed out, making the woman smile as she disappeared once more.

"Not so easy huh?" Izuku laughed.

"Yeah...I thought I had an advantage from watching you fight against her but she really is fast. I was able to glide around her easily but I think that's what she wanted." she looked at him, seemingly asking for confirmation which Izuku promptly gave to her.

"I figured." pouting as she didn't really want him to confirm her thoughts, Izuku just gave her a wryly look.

* * *

***Flashback end***

After that, the rest of his classmates also wanted to try out Izuku's opponents, failing just like the two of them did. Aizawa was able to go up against Shiva for a bit but ultimately lost considering her skillset, most of them lost outright due to it which was understandable as these people lived and breathed these types of things, making sure that they had more experience than the rest of them combined. Slade especially so, as Eraser and Midnight got beat nasty by him, making them run literal circles around him, he scared Midnight when he didn't succumb to her quirk, causing her to take the fight seriously though she still lost.

When all of them had a go at him, Slade systematically took them all out, pissing off Katsumi who tried to blow him up yet was just as easily dispatched as the rest. Shoko had taken to burning the man yet he kept on going, letting them all know that Deathstroke doesn't give a f**k...plus his regeneration was bullshit.

But it was a valuable experience, something that made all of them happy as they improved leaps and bounds over what they would have if they didn't go train in the dimension. So now they went there every day for at least two hours, suspending Izuku's time from going which made the girls happy that he wasn't just training and actually interacting now. A step improvement compared to how he normally was.

Mei was making improvements on her research, slowly getting to the point where she could mold the material with some high tech machines that he knew nothing about but she was enjoying herself, less could be said about Power Loader who decided to leave her to continue the project as he needed to continue doing his job the better. Izuku had visited Mei every day after the fact, helping with the process of breaking the material whenever needed or using his heat vision to burn through it. Now he didn't need to come as often but he liked seeing her work, it calmed him so to speak, something that Mei herself admitted to liking when he showed up, as she'd have someone to talk to and go over support equipment ideas with him.

Waving at her he left, heading down to the Death Chamber passing by Momo and Kyoka who were chatting on the side. Seeing that he was alone the two tagged along, beginning to converse in what new forms of tactics they should use with their added abilities.

Giving them a bit more insight the conversation changed to casual chatting, "So Midori how's your training going?" Kyoka asked, twiddling her jacks in her hands.

"Hm not too bad, though Akira said today was going to be a bit different."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, she said my Eskrima training has hit a bottleneck so she's going to find someone who would be a good trainer for me...though that's not to say I'm not nervous though. Akira does tend to sometimes go overboard when she says I'm stagnating, not that I'd disagree with her, plus ultra-right?"

The two girls shook their head in exasperation, "Yeah I guess you could say that Midoriya." Momo responded.

"What about you girls?"

"Well, Kyoka here needed help concentrating her sound waves for pinpoint accuracy so we've been brainstorming how she could do that. Not to say Present Mic wouldn't be a good teacher but he's more of a larger sound user than what Kyoka wants to do."

"I see, though he'd still be able to help don't you think? He still needed to learn how to control his attacks to not rupture too much of someone's body and since Jirou needs help with smaller pinpoint attacks wouldn't that mean she'd do more damage because she's focusing on one area instead of the whole?"

Realization donning over Kyoka she smiled thanking Izuku for his help before she sped off to find her teacher. "Huh, I didn't know she could run like that." Momo joked, getting Izuku to give her a grin.

"Anyways Izuku, I'll see you later I need to go catch up to Jirou," Momo said going after the punk rocker.

Watching go Izuku continued to the chamber, going down numerous levels before he finally made it to the room. Akira was already there, her blue matrix pulsing every so often. 

"Are you ready Izuku?" she asked him, giving her a smile Izuku nodded, making Akira pulse once more.

"Then...let's begin." 


End file.
